Do As I Do
by Laurahjess.xoxo
Summary: Stefan and Klaus have gone rogue. Leaving Elena behind. And when all the world seems to move on or close down, the one solid thing in her life is the one and only Damon. Will he be able to drag her out of the shadows?  World mixture of book and TV series
1. Chapter 1

The night was pitch black, as if someone had tipped ink and it had spread across the sky, seeping into every corner of everything. No stars splattered the darkness, and the moon was hidden from sight behind an amount of thick heavy clouds. The streets were silent except for the sound of the heavy rain hitting the roofs of cars and windows. The streets were still. The streets were empty. But then there was movement, amongst the bins down an alleyway. The girl groaned and tried to move, but her body betrayed her and her arms fell limp by her side. She forced her bloodshot eyes open and a gurgling cough escaped her throat. She rolled her tongue, trying to remember how words were formed. If she could just string a few together, she could make a sentence and a cry for help. The first attempt was poor and the sound came out no more than a choked grown. The second time she found the words wouldn't form in her mouth. She took one final breath and managed to squeak the words 'help me' before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her neck lolled to one side. She made no more effort to move or speak, but lay there in the dark of the night, cold and alone.

1. Damon

I was skulking the streets, searching for something to do. I was hungry, and therefore restless, and there were other needs that I hadn't taken care of in a while. I was as quiet as shadows as I picked my way through the village of Fell's Church, searching for someone to fulfil my appetite and quench my thirst. No bars were open and no people on the streets. The rain hammered down, creating puddles in the gutters and plastering my hair to my face. I was crossing the road to avoid the church when I heard the muffled noises coming from the Alleyway near the grill. Thinking that maybe it was a couple having a little fun in their drunken state, I smiled and pressed my back against the wall.

But then I heard the words "Help me..." and my smile trickled away with the rain. I swooped down the alley as fast as I could and I was beside the girl in moments. But I was moments too late, and I saw the lights leave her eyes and the life leave her body as I knelt beside her. She was dead. Something about her long blonde hair and (when I lifted an eyelid) her once bright blue eyes made my heart (should mine have still been beating) skip a beat. The locks that I could tell were once beautiful curls were now a matted mess, the silver blonde tainted with dirt and blood. After brushing her fringe away from her pale face, I recognised her off the posters. Her name was Amanda and she'd been missing for just over a month. And now here she was, dead in an alley way. She should have been beautiful, and she once was, but now her skin stretched thinly over her cheekbones and her complexion was paler than the snow that had coated the ground just a months before. I tilted her to the side so I could see her neck, and sure enough there were scars there. Vampire. Some of the lines which scarred her flesh looked old, as if a Vamp had been feeding from her before she disappeared. Some were newer and there were two puncture marks which showed she'd been bitten just hours ago. But her blood wasn't fresh. It wasn't pure. It was tainted with the smell of sickness, the smell of disease. She was very ill. I lifted one hand and saw the wounds all the way across her wrists and forearms. Her nails were short and stubby, kept that way to minimise defensive marks, I presumed. With a heavy sigh, I stood and lifted the girl easily onto my shoulder. I'd take her to the Sheriff. She'd know what to do. She'd know how to cover this one up.

I shoved the refrigerator closed and snapped the cap off the bottle of blood I had in my hands. Not bothering to heat it up, I downed it in one before tossing into the bin.

'You know you should recycle,' Elena said from behind me. Should I have been human I would probably have been startled. However, I had heard her coming.

'You know you probably shouldn't sneak up on people,' I grinned darkly, turning to face her.

'You, Damon, are not people...'

I feigned offence and clutched my chest dramatically. 'That hurt Elena!' I breathed before carefully composing myself and levelling my gaze with hers. 'How can I help you?'

'A girl's been found dead in an alley,' she said, her tone very matter-of-fact. I was careful not to show any recognition, and instead cocked my head to one side to wait for more. She stood staring at me with wide blue eyes as if I'd missed the smart bus.

'You think I had something to do with it?' I presumed.

'She was badly bitten, Damon.'

'How did she die?' I knew a Vampire bite hadn't killed her.

'She...she was poisoned,' Elena said, and I saw her shudder, 'and then her throat was slashed. She was very sick, apparently, carrying this disease...' She went on, but I'd stopped listening.

'Stefan used to slit the throats of his victims after draining them...he would then put the bodies back together and pose them as if they were still alive,' I thought aloud.

'Stefan wouldn't do such a thing!' Elena snapped defensively.

'Oh but he has, Elena,' I smirked wickedly, 'but this can't be him. If it were a true Vampire killer, he would have just drained her.' Then another thought struck me. 'What have the papers written about her death?'

'She was 'attacked' by an animal and then left to die. Only I know that 'attacked by an animal' around here is something entirely different.' She said.

'You never know, could have just been a bear...' I grinned, moving into the hallway and collecting the post that I didn't bother to open or read.

'Damon...' Elena whispered from not far behind me. 'D'you think he cares for me at all anymore?' She asked. I turned to face her and saw the sadness in her eyes which made my own emotions knot for just a moment. I stalked back to her and took her hands in mine. For a second she looked shocked as her large blue eyes found mine.

'My brother is an idiot. But he loves you so much, and although he can't feel it at the moment...we will find him. I promise,' I breathed, and although my own feelings were torn as I said the words, I meant them.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Stefan

All I could taste was blood. It filled my senses and it overwhelmed everything that I was. I felt nothing. My emotions slipped away. I didn't need them. All I needed was the blood. I didn't need my brother, I didn't need Fells Church and I didn't need Elena. Elena. The name floated through my brain and made me want to throw up. She would be so ashamed. She would hate me. But I couldn't, I _couldn't _care about her. I couldn't think about her.

'Please, you don't have to do this!' The pitiful girl beneath me sobbed, her slippery blood soaked hands reaching up helplessly to push me away.

'I'm sorry...' I breathed before sinking my teeth deep inside her. The fire ignited inside of me and I was burning. I needed more. I needed all of it. She was beginning to stop screaming now and her pushes became less heartfelt. She gave one last shove against me before falling limp in my arms. But I didn't stop until she was dry. And my head was clear again. No more names or places, thoughts or 'feelings' haunted my mind as I let the body drop to the dusty carpet and wiped my mouth.

'You make me thirsty. I almost pity the girls that meet you,' klaus, lord of all Vampires, smiled at me and licked his lips.

'I should have left some for you,' I smirked once my fangs had retracted and my breathing had slowed. I felt content. I felt alive.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Elena

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was __terrible. _

_I need to stop thinking so negatively. Today wasn't so bad. I went shopping with Caroline and Bonnie. I found myself looking everywhere for Stefan, a face in the crowd. I knew I was being silly, but I couldn't help myself. I needed the reassurance that he was out there somewhere, alive. But Damon's words echoed through my head. How Stefan had ripped people apart._

_I got home tired and grumpy. It had poured down and now my simple day dress was stuck to my skin and my hair was damp and I was cold. I shoved the key angrily into my front door and wiggled it around violently. It jammed and I shouted out, kicking the heavy wood. The pain shot through my foot and I bit my lip to stop from busting into tears. _

_That's when Damon turned up…_

"Want me to give you a hand?" he asked coolly. I jumped out of my skin and turned to face him. He was leaning casually against the side of the house, his arms crossed across his chest and an easy smile across his lips. There was a bag at his feet, but I didn't bother to look inside as I shuffled across and allowed Damon to twist the key. Of course it swung open easily and he stood back as I cursed and stepped inside. He followed me silently and I hobbled into the kitchen.

"How was your day?" he asked me as he dumped the bag on the counter top and turned to the cupboard to help himself to a glass.

"Well let me see, I went shopping with my friends and spent the entire time searching for my Vampire boyfriend who left me to drink lots of blood and probably kill people…and now I have a broken toe!" I snapped. Damon cocked his head to one side and assessed me with his black eyes.

'Elena, I know you're angry, and upset...but seriously, kicking doors is not the way...' He grinned and I swung at him. His Vampire reflexes caught me off guard and he caught my wrist before it connected with his face. We stood in silence for one long moment, staring at each other. I finally tore my arm away and dropped my gaze, turning to open the fridge door.

'What's in the bag?' I asked casually, pulling out a tub of cold pasta I'd left from the night before. When I turned back to him he was pouring himself a glass of thick red liquid from a blood bag. Pretending it didn't bother me, but cringing, I grabbed a fork and headed into the living room. Damon was sat beside me in a second, his legs crossed at the ankle and his glass in his hands.

'Since when did you bother to bottle it? And since when did you use a glass?' I asked. He shot me a sideways glance and put the glass to his lips.

'Its a temporary thing...' He shrugged. I shuddered and flipped the TV on. We ate (or drank) in comfortable quiet, the sound of _Friends _filling my small living room.

'What time is Alaric back tonight?' Damon finally broke the silence. I glanced down at my watch. It was 7.55.

'He's 'teaching' in London for the weekend. But Jeremy should be home in an hour...' I sighed, putting the tub of pasta down by my feet and curling up, hugging my knees to my chest.

'You haven't eaten much...' He said slowly.

'I'm not hungry...' I shrugged.

'You need to eat.'

'How can I eat when I don't know where Stefan is. He's out there because of me. Klaus could have killed him for all I know,' I said miserably. I stood up and crossed the room to the connected kitchen and dumped the tub in the sink.

I heard the front door open and close and Jeremy stumbled inside. A young girl trotted in behind her giggling. Jeremy pressed his finger to his lips and whispered 'shhh' before bursting into laughter.

'Jeremy,' Damon said coldly, suddenly in the hallway beside them. My brother squealed and spun around to face him. The girl straightened up and tried to pull a straight face. Her drunken giggles bubbled over and she toppled backwards in her high heels. Damon steadied her with one arm and pulled her roughly to face him.

'Turn around and go home. You were never here tonight He hissed, forcing her to meet his gaze. I knew he was compelling her. She nodded mechanically and turned to open the door. She was no longer stumbling. He then turned to Jeremy who was staring angrily at him.

'Thanks for that Damon...' He spat.

'Go upstairs Jeremy...' Damon said coldly.

'You can't tell me what to do!'

'Have a little respect, Boy. Not for me, for your sister. Now go upstairs...' Damon hissed. I shuddered at his tone. I couldn't see Jeremy from where I stood in the kitchen. Just seconds later I heard footsteps slowly going upstairs and Damon came back into the kitchen.

'Thank you,' I mumbled.

'He's very drunk,' he said.

'He drinks a lot now. He didn't handle Jenna's death very well...' I breathed, a lump developing in my throat. Tears burnt the back of my eyes but I blinked them away. Damon's eyes were full of what I presumed was sorrow, but then he controlled his expression and cleared his throat.

'He'll be okay,' he said at last.

'You've been saying that a lot lately...' I rolled my eyes and ran my hands through my hair.

'Elena, look at me...'

I raised my eyes to his.

'It will all be okay,' he said very quietly, and I knew he really wanted me to believe it was the truth. He wanted to believe it was true.

'I wish I could believe you...' I breathed, a tear rolling down my cheek. Furiously wiping it away, I turned to the cupboard next to the sink and pulled out a bottle of wine.

'Elena, you don't need that,' Damon snapped, grabbing it out of my hands before I had chance to open the top. I groaned and watched as Damon snapped the cap off and poured the bottle down the sink.

'Damon! That's not yours!' I yelled, trying to snatch it from him. Once all the wine had been washed down the plug hole, Damon whipped around to face me and pinned my arms to my side. He was so close I could see into the depths of his dark eyes and the anger that hid there.

'You are the strong one. So don't be an idiot about it. I have to leave now, I'm so thirsty and these petty little blood bags don't sustain me for long. Plus, I need to get me a girl,' he said, winking at me as he dropped his hands away from mine. 'Can I trust you to not do anything stupid?'

I nodded and watched as he went to the door and let himself out. Then I burst into tears and collapsed into a chair at the kitchen table.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Damon

**Written by a beta reader! You know who you are, thankyou Darlin!**

'Hey handsome! Fancy buying me a drink?' a petite girl sashayed her way towards me as I sat on a stool and ordered myself a rum and coke. She had dark brown hair which tumbled in huge curls to about the middle of her back, and reached an impossibly unnatural height in that style of back combing that the girls seem to love. She had dark green eyes which sparkled up at me, and each were heavily lined in dark eyeliner. I smiled at her and looked her up and down. She was wearing a tiny black dress which held her boobs so that they almost spilled over the top and showed more leg than not. She twirled a piece of hair around her finger and leaned on the bar beside me.

So I bought her a drink and then we danced. The music beat so loud and I had to shout above it to announce I needed another drink. Little Black Dress tottered after me in her huge heels and sat next to me this time. I ordered another three rounds of drinks (without paying of course) before she asked to go outside for a cigarette. Of course I went with her, mostly to hold her up as she stumbled across the dance floor and towards the doors. We headed down the alley and I gave her a light.

'You're so much fun!' She giggled, taking a big drag. She blew out a mouthful of smoke and dropped her head back and laughed loudly, exposing her neck. I licked my lips, suddenly thirstier than I even knew. My tongue ran out across my fangs which now ached to be let out. Suddenly she was on me, her lips crashing into mine and her hands running through my hair. I kissed her back for a moment, needing her closer, needed to taste all of her. I didn't even know her name, but I wanted her. I ran my hands up her legs and back, stroking the backs of her arms before grabbing a fistful of her hair. She moaned into my mouth and fumbled for my belt. But I couldn't take it any more. My blood lust took over my sexual needs and I tugged her head to the side to reveal her marble white neck. She cried out in pain as I sunk my teeth deep into her flesh. Her body went rigid and she began to push away, panic overriding all her senses. She tried to scream but I clapped a hand over her mouth and continued to feed. The blood tasted so good, laced with lust and alcohol. As soon as I felt her body go limp, I pulled myself away and licked the wound until it healed. Her body was weak and heavy in my arms and for one second I thought I might have to take another body to Sheriff Forbes, but then she groaned.

'Come on now, time to wake up. You need to go home...' I whispered as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I dropped her carefully to the ground where she forced herself onto her hands and knees and began (annoyingly) to cry out. After I'd refastened my belt buckle and straightened my shirt, I grabbed her roughly by the shoulders.

'You were partying all night with a boy. He was blond. He said he'll call you. Now go home. You've never seen me before,' I informed her, choosing my words carefully. She nodded weakly, her eyes wide and staring. 'Now where do you live?' I asked, lifting her easily to her feet and slinging one of her arms over my shoulder.

It was the early morning and I woke with a splitting headache. I groaned and rolled out of bed, each movement hurting something on my body. I wasn't used to hangovers. I had a very quick shower and then as I (very slowly) made my way down the stairs, I heard a knock at the door which seemed magnified to about 100. I looked down at my almost un decent self, being clad only in a towel wrapped around my waist, and pulled the door open. Elena stood there looking chirpier than ever, her light hair pulled back from her face in a loose ponytail, exposing her delicate facial features. And she wore a smile that would melt your heart. If I had one of course. But this morning I just couldn't be bothered. It was worth seeing her face contort with shock at my practically naked form.

'Damon...' She gasped, deliberately averting her eyes. I grinned devilishly as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink that matched her tee.

'Elena,' I nodded, stepping aside to allow her entrance. She brushed past quickly, her heels clicking on the wooden floor. I shut the door and followed her into the living room where she turned to face me.

'There's been another girl killed. Same M.O as the last one...' She said gravely, a complete contrast to her appearance this morning.

'Who is she?' I sighed.

'Clare. She was found outside her home...' She said, 'people, girls, are getting scared. The Sheriff has announced that there may be a killer on the loose.'

'I'll go view the body,' I groaned, squeezing the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger.

'D'you think its Stefan?' She asked very quietly.

'I'm not sure. I don't think so. Stefan wouldn't be stupid enough to kill so close to home. Was this girl infected too?'

'From what I've heard, yes. Could a Vampire have the power to pass on a disease?'

'Through blood transfusions yes of course,' I said, covering both eyes with my hands this time.

'Crazy night?'

'You could say that.'

'I thought a good thing about being a Vampire was that you didn't get hangovers,' she grinned.

'Yes well, when there's alcohol in the blood you drink, a hangover can still sneak up on you...' I groaned.

'You had fresh blood last night?'

'Jealous?'

'Of your blood drinking habits? No.'

'Want to come with me to see a dead girl?'

'I'll pass. But I'll see you later,' she said. I walked her to the front door and watched as she slid into her car before I headed to my room to dress.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Elena

'You are not my Mother!'

'Exactly! So I shouldn't be the one trying to drag you out of the darkness!'

'I'm not a child!'

'Then stop acting like one!'

'Get off my case Elena!'

'Grow up then Jeremy!'

My brother slammed out of the house and left me staring at the wooden front door. I took a second to compose myself before grabbing my coat and keys and swinging out of the house. Caroline was waiting on the porch steps when I pulled into her drive. She looked lovely, her short blonde hair in loose curls around her face. She bounded down the steps and slid into the seat beside me.

'Morning!' She sang, her skin practically glowing.

'Hey.'

'You look angry, are you okay?' She asked as we pulled onto the main road.

'I'm having real trouble with Jeremy at the moment. He's drinking and acting like a real child. He blames me for what happened to Jenna. I can't work him out,' I sighed.

'Elena, it is not your fault. And Jeremy will pull through. He's strong. He's been strong before and he will be again!' She said, putting her hand over mine over the gear stick. I glanced across at her and she beamed at me. My mood was lifted slightly. Only slightly.

I parked the car and we stepped out into the bitter cold, the wind whipping my hair about my face. Caroline came around to me and linked her arm through mine as we walked. The rain battered down on us and the wind was relentless. Just as we rounded the corner of the main shopping strip, a prickling feeling crept up my spine. Someone was following us. I could feel it in every sense of myself. Looking around nervously, I spotted Stefan. Dropping Caroline's arm, I pushed through a group of boys to reach him.

'Stefan!' I shouted as I grabbed his arm. The boy turned to face me with the strangest look in his eyes.

'Can I help you?' He asked.

'No, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else...' I mumbled my apology before Caroline reached me and took my hand. She appologised to the boy too and led me away.

'He does look...' She muttered as we walked towards Costa. I ordered a hot chocolate and we sat down at a table with two couches.

'So tell me what's going on in your life?' I asked, leaning fowards in my chair so that I could give my best friend my full attention.

'Guess who stayed at mine last night!' She grinned excitedly, her mood basically radiating across the room. I waited for her to continue. 'Well actually I can't tell you...but let me just say he's a boy, and he's fabulous!'

'Caroline! Come on, tell me who it is!' I grinned.

'I can't...he's...I just can't. Not yet!' She laughed.

The day passed by quickly and I didn't look for Stefan. The intruding feeling of being watched crept up on me a few times, but overall me and Caroline had a good day. It was almost three by the time I got home and I decided to have a shower to relax my tense muscles and wash out my tatty, windswept hair. Just as I was pulling off my tee, a cold wind blew through the house and my bedroom window flew open. I screamed. Damon stepped through the window and grabbed me roughly by the shoulders. He pinned me painfully against the far wall, one hand clapped over my mouth and the other pressing me against the wall. My eyes were wide and I could feel my entire body trembling. Damon's eyes were wide and burning into mine. He very slowly took his hand away from my mouth and pressed one finger to his lips.

'There's someone here...' He breathed.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Damon

Elena looked at me with wide, terrified eyes. I listened into the dark, empty house and I could taste that the energy was wrong. Slowly I released my grip on Elena's bare shoulder and watched her face carefully relax. I motioned for her to stay still and keep quiet as I rushed through the house, throwing cupboards and doors open without closing them behind me. I reached the kitchen and that was when I saw the dark figure in the corner. He was stood by the sink, dressed from head to toe in black, ski-mask and everything. His hood was thrown over his head so all I could see was his pitch black eyes, mocking me. I lunged towards him but I hit a solid wall of ice, the shards sharp inside my head. My ears rung as if someone had struck a bell inside. I wheeled around and clutched my head. The figure lifted a finger to his lips and winked before turning calmly and leaping like a cat from the window above the sink. As fast as it had shattered, my head was clear again. I scrambled towards the window and attempted to pursue the -mask, but before I could leap through, the glass slammed shut. With a roar of anger I smacked my palm against the window and tried to shove it open, but it was frozen fast.

"What's going on?" Elena was stood behind me. I spun around and gently eased myself back onto the ground. She was now dressed in a large tee that hung loosely from her slender figure.

"There was a man here. He was wearing full black gear and a ski-mask. He was after you Elena. You're not safe here," I explained, grabbing her elbow and manoeuvring her up the stairs. She didn't pull away but allowed me to guide her to her bedroom.

"Was he…I mean, was he human?" she asked, taking a seat carefully on the edge of her bed. She pulled her knees to her and sat cross legged, staring at me with large, questioning eyes. The truth was, I didn't know…

"If he was a Vampire, then you've seen him before. He's been here before. You will have invited him in. If he was human…well let me just say he was very skilled in mind control," I muttered as I paced back and forth across the bedroom.

"The only Vampire's I've willingly allowed into my home, Damon, are you, Caroline and Stefan!" she argued.

"And the ones you didn't know about? Katherine. Jeremy could have allowed him inside. Alaric," I breathed in, "even Jenna." I watched as Elena's eyes clouded over and she was, once again, overcome with grief for her guardian.

"You said 'mind control'. Can people even…you know..?" she asked timidly, raising her hands and wafting them over her head.

"It has been known, in extreme rare cases, that men have been able to train their minds into blocking out the supernatural. By convincing themselves on the fact that the only true beings of this world are human beings, they can force their minds into a state of denial. But this kind of concentration and protection would have taken years of solitary order," I breathed.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"You can't stay here."

"I can call Caroline…"

"Not Caroline."

"Bonnie…"

"You can stay with me," I decided, "get a bag of stuff."

"Damon, I highly doubt that moving in with you is appropriate!" she groaned. But I wasn't listening to her moaning, and instead took matters into my own hands. I grabbed the large grey duffel bag that I knew she kept beneath her bed and stalked to the wardrobe. Without being picky, I grabbed an armful of day-dresses and shirts hanging there, along with a few pairs of jeans and dumped them on the bed beside her.

"Damon!" she gasped, leaping up and attempting to rearrange her clothes, but I ignored her and thrust open the first drawer beside her bed.

"Ooh these are nice," I grinned, picking a pair of lacy pink panties from the drawer with my little finger. I shot her a devilish grin over my shoulder and watched with satisfaction as she turned a couple of shades darker than the piece I was holding. She sprung at me.

"How dare you Damon!" she snapped, snatching the underwear from me and slamming the drawer shut.

"Then do it yourself," I laughed. That was when she began to do as she was told.

I was surprised I got her into the car without much of a fight. She threw the bag into the backseat and slammed her door shut. I tried my best to hide my amusement as we drove, her facing away from me with her arms folded angrily across her chest. She didn't say a word the entire drive to the boarding house, but when I pulled up the long drive, she turned to me nervously.

"What about Jeremy? He's only sixteen…" she asked, biting the inside of her cheek nervously.

"Whoever it is that's after these girls isn't interested in Jeremy, Elena. He'll be safe with Alaric at home. He's an ex-vamp-hunter so he can take on whatever…whoever this is if they ever come looking for you. I don't think they were hunting you specifically, although it does seem a little strange. I'm going to look into these girls murders some more, find whoever it is that's doing this, and then everything will be back to normal." The air was thick in the car. My words hung in the air like something bad. The specific word 'normal' echoed across the tiny space between us. For Elena, having no contact or explanation from Stefan wasn't normal. Leading a life without him wasn't normal. Living with the death of Jenna hanging over her head wasn't normal. Having to look after her troublesome younger brother wasn't normal. The chances are she would never be normal again. But she would adapt to her new life without Stefan and without Jenna. It would be hard, and she would face some tough times, but I will be beside her, ready to catch her when she falls. Through it all I'll hold her hand if she needs someone, and I'll hold a light in the darkest times if she needs me. Because she will need me. Maybe not as much as I need her, but she will need _someone. _Because Elena is fragile and she is broken, and she is human.


	7. Chapter 7

7. Elena

Damon carried my bag into the Salvatore Mantion for me. I'd walked through the same doors hundreds of times, but I'd always had Stefan right behind or beside me. This time it felt different. Empty. False. Because I knew that this time I was there to stay and I was there without him.

"You can take Stefan's room if you like. Or you can stay in my room and I'll crash in his. Wherever you want," Damon said quietly from behind me as my heels clicked dully on the hallway floor.

"I'd really like to stay in Stefan's room if that's alright," I said, brushing a stray strand of hair away from my face. Damon didn't say anything, but he looked at me with sparkling eyes that held something deep inside them. It wasn't pitty and it wasn't sympathy. It was understanding. He nodded and tilted his chin towards the stairs.

"You know the way," he smiled. I'd climbed these stairs many times, chased or chasing Stefan towards his bedroom. I thought of the one time I was winning, I made it to his room and managed to throw myself into the wardrobe and slam the doors shut behind me. Turned out I'd slammed them a bit too hard and I was trapped inside. It didn't take Stefan long to bust me out, but I felt terrible and when he had to replace the piece of furniture, I felt even worse. It stopped me from winning the race up the stairs for a while…

Grinning to myself at the memory, I headed into his room and ran my hands across the pine wardrobe which stood next to the door. It didn't quite match the rest of the room's décor, but it was handsome, and let's face it, it did its job. I pulled open both doors and stared at the hanging clothes inside. Nothing had been taken. He must have left in a hurry. I shut the doors and turned to the desk beside it. It was just like Stefan to have his work space clean and tidy. Several thick, old text books were piled beside an empty leather bound journal. The book was old. Very old. It looked fragile, as if it belonged in a museum behind a pane of thick glass. I felt like I was invading Stefan's private mind, but I couldn't help but lean forwards and read the words which were scrawled on the crusty yellow page.

_I am leaving to live the life I had before I began to converse with my humanity. I was better in the dark, hiding in the shadows. I was better off before I met her. Besides, you can't deny the fact that the fresh blood tastes so much thicker, so much more human when it is fresh from the body. I've forgotten what it is like to bleed a helpless young lust-struck girl dry. I've forgotten the taste, the feeling, the lack of emotion that comes with the killing. I think…_

I tore my eyes away, unable to read anymore. This was the last diary entry Stefan wrote before he left me. It was at the back of this ancient journal, and I just couldn't work out why he would write it in such a thing. He surely had a more recent, more…up to date version of his diary around. I flicked backwards through this book and caught words such as 'tore', 'fed', 'ripped,' bled'…words to horrific to read the sentences they were bound to. The dates mostly revolved around the 1800's. This must have been when he was turned and killing for the first time, when he was a ripper.

"He must have just scribbled his thoughts down wherever he could…" I muttered to myself, closing the diary and dumping my bag on the bed. It was neatly made with the sheets that Stefan had last slept in. I slid off my boots and pulled off my jumper before running my hands through my hair and deciding to finally get a shower. The Salvatore master bathroom was, to say the least, grand. It was the size of my kitchen at home, maybe larger, with a deluxe bath and a walk in shower that could clean the entire family in one turn. I shut the door and despite knowing that Damon wouldn't dare open the door, locked it behind me, distancing myself from the world behind. It didn't take me long to undress, and I stood in front of the full length mirror and assessed my reflection. Starting with my face, I saw how dark my eyes looked. I tried to smile to brighten up my expression, but nothing really happened and the gesture felt foreign and false around my eyes and lips. My skin was pale and my hair limp and lifeless, dull and flat against my head. My lips were dry and I realised I hadn't had a drink since my coffee with Caroline hours ago. My eyes then passed over my shoulders, breasts and settled on my ribs which were showing just slightly through my flesh. I gingerly touched my torso with my hands and shuddered before slamming the hot water on full and stepping into the shower. The warm jets slowly began to relax my muscles and I could feel my whole body un-tense. I ran some shampoo and conditioner through my long blonde hair, rinsed and shut the water off. It was as I was groping for a towel that I realised the lack of one in the bathroom. Cursing Damon under my breath, I remembered that now living alone, he had little use for drying in the bathroom when his room was just down the hall, a vampire step away. Very slowly I unlocked the door and pulled it open just to peer down the hall, both ways. Damon was nowhere to be seen, but that didn't mean he wasn't lurking in any corner. Laughing at my own stupid thoughts, I did the sensible thing.

"Damon?" I called out, my voice echoing across the landing. Suddenly he was there, right outside the door. I screamed and slammed it in his face.

"Yeah, ouch…" he groaned from the other side.

"Damon!" I shouted.

"You called my name? How was I supposed to know you were all…naked and stuff?" he called, but I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"I didn't get a towel…could you please…" I asked, feeling my cheeks warm. Seconds later he had opened the door just a crack and handed me a large cream one. I emerged very cautiously with it wrapped tightly around my body, hooked and tucked under my arms.

"Well that could have been a whole lot worse," he grinned. He was leaning casually against the wall beside the door with a cocky smirk on his face. "Or better…" he winked. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help a small smile creeping across my lips.

"You only wish Damon, just keep on dreaming," I said as I headed down the hallway, making sure to keep any sway from my hips, and holding the only item of material that kept my dignity intact with all my life.

"Oh yeah? Well we'll see if it's only a dream then hey?" he called, and suddenly he was in front of me (again) his hands gripping the material just at my waist. I gasped and stopped still, knowing that with his strength (and lack of respect) he could rip it from my body any second. I looked up at him and met his coal black eyes, rippling with mischief. I knew he would never expose me in such a way. But he knew that I knew that he could, if he wanted to. Slowly he released me, but patted away any creases that he may have caused and drew his gaze away. A serious expression had crossed and rearranged his sharp, handsome features.

"I've got some soup. You can't have eaten?" he asked, his tone taking on a profession level.

"Soup would be nice. Let me just, erm, get dressed," I grinned sheepishly, trying to side-step him. He moved to the left as I moved to my right and we caught ourselves in the typically awkward side-step-dance, until finally I placed my hands on his shoulders and moved around him. Laughing, I made it to Stefan's room, and closed the door.

When I got down stairs, Damon was waiting for me in the kitchen. He handed me a bowl of soup and I followed him into the large open living room. The fire was blazing in the fireplace and there was a bottle of wine on the table and two tumblers.

"I couldn't find wine glasses," he grinned. I couldn't help but smile back when he snapped the cork off and began to pour the first glass. He handed it to me and then poured himself one. I sat down with my soup and stirred it carefully while I watched the flames licking up the old fashioned chimney.

"Got nothing stronger?" I asked, sipping from my glass. I was only half joking. He grinned and watched me carefully as I lifted a spoonfull of soup to my lips. I knew he wanted to see me eat. He was worried about me. So I showed him there was no need and I finished the soup just after the wine. He poured me another glass.

"You know what, why are we moping around? I'll put some tunes on!" He said suddenly, dissappearing from the couch to turn on the huge cd player. He fiddled with the buttons and a song I'd never heard before began to play. "One of my favourites," Damon grinned as he filled his tumbler with whisky and downed it in one. He began to sway with the music and sing along to the words. I laughed and helped myself to the wine since he had moved onto something stronger. The beat became much more up-tempo and Damon danced his way towards me. I tried to refuse but he insisted on pulling me to my feet and dragging me into the middle of the room. I moved with him, my hands in his as he spun me around. I couldn't help but laugh aloud as Damon air-guitared at a bridge in the song, and I realised it was the first time I'd really had fun since Stefan left. I grabbed the whisky jar from on top of the alcohol cabinet and clashed it against my glass as I attempted to pour a small amount. I got more than I had planned but didn't care, drinking it much too fast. I was a lightweight already and after finishing a bottle of wine practically to myself, I was a little tipsy to say the least. A couple of songs and a small amount of whisky shots later, I decided that I needed something that wasn't moving beneath me. I flopped onto the couch and closed my eyes to prevent the world from spinning. I didn't usually drink, but tonight I'd thought what the hell why not.

The next thing I knew, Damon was settled beside me on the leather couch. He had one arm draped across my legs and the other held another glass of alcohol.

"How long have I been out?" I mumbled, the first headache of a hangover beginning to form around my eyes.

"About an hour," he said.

"Ah. I had fun tonight Damon. I thought I'd forgotton what fun felt like. But you showed me that fun is still fun when the world-" I hiccuped and then giggled.

"I think you need to sleep Elena. It was fun though," he grinned, taking my arm and slowly pulling me into a sitting position. I let my head loll against his shoulder as he pulled me onto my feet.

"I can walk," I said, taking several wavering steps towards the door. My ankle betrayed me and I almost fell, but Damon's arms were there to steady me. One of his hands was beneath my elbow, the other at my waist. We stood like this for a moment, the world seemingly holding its breath. Then I started towards the stairs, Damon shadowing my every step. I merely stumbled on the bottom step when Damon's arm went behind my neck and the other swiped my knees from beneath me.

"Damon!" I shrieked, but he just shot me a devilish grin as he carried me up the stairs bridal style. I linked my arms casually around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder, my eyes barely able to stay open. I couldn't even think about the fact that Damon Salvatore was carrying me to bed.

We got to my room and I was drifting in and out of consciousness. He gently laid me on the bed but I forgot to release my grip on him and in his almost-drunken state (I am unsure at how intoxicated a Vampire can get…) he toppled over. Luckily, his super-fast reflexes stopped him from falling on top of me, but he rolled so he lay next to me. I tried not to, but I couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped my lips. He laughed too, clapping a hand over his eyes, trying to supress his amusement at himself.

"I am more drunk than I thought…" he muttered. He then moved his hand and his expression changed into a more serious but relaxed one. He was staring up at the ceiling as if the answers to the universe were written there. He sighed deeply before shifting onto his side and propping his head up on his hand and silently watching me.

"Everything will be okay, Elena, I promise," he whispered. I dared to meet his intense gaze and I could tell in an instant that he meant it. He would keep his word to me. I nodded to show my appreciation, but I couldn't force my eyes to smile. He leaned towards me and I thought that he was going to kiss me, but instead he pressed his lips ever so gently to my forehead. They lingered there for a second, and I closed my eyes to revel in the intimate gesture. When I opened my eyes, I was alone. And the scariest thought dawned on me. I wasn't about to pull away…

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you think and I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, and keep them coming so I know what I need to include or leave out next time. Laura 3<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

8. Stefan

I waited for her in the shadows. She and her pitiful friends rounded the corner, arms linked and laughing at the top of their voices. The middle, centre of attention was a blonde. She was tall and even more so because of the black heels that she wore strapped to her feet. I cocked my head, reminded of the way a girl I used to know had worn similar shoes. Elena. I fought her name inside my head and for just a second my heart ached as if it were still pumping blood through my ice cold veins. Klaus stood beside me, his arm resting casually on my shoulder. He saw the girls too and gave me a dig in the ribs.

"You hungry?" he asked casually.

"Always," I replied, pushing my emotions and memories aside and focusing on the smell. It was strong, as if someone had sprayed a delightful perfume into the air around us. The girls were getting closer, their footfalls becoming louder and their hearts easier to hear.

_Thump, thump._

The smallest, prettiest girl looked up and saw me and Klaus. She dragged her friends to a halt and pointed to where we were stood, leaning against my car. At first their expressions were that of concern and suspicion, as if we were stalkers that they had been spotting all day. Then I stepped forwards into the light of a street light and their faces relaxed. I watched as their body language changed, dropping one another's arms and pushing their chests out slightly. They were competing now, like animals for appreciation of the males.

"Hello there ladies. Can I maybe interest you in a drink with me and my friend _over there?" I smiled, cocking my head to one side. I focused on the blonde girl, her_ sparkling grey eyes meeting mine. She stepped closest to me and gave me the once over.

_Thump, thump._

I screwed up my eyes and tried to shake away the endless stream of images. I wanted to rip this girl to pieces, to sink my aching fangs into her soft, pale white neck and drain her of all her life. She flicked her hair to one side and a seductive smile played at her lips. She wanted to prove to her friends that she could have me.

"Let's skip the drink," Klaus murmured from right behind me, and the girls all laughed nervously. Klaus strode towards the other two girls and put himself between the dainty dark haired one and the third, darker skinned girl. He gently slid his arms around their shoulders like a pet snake would curl around its owner. I have to say he looked absolutely frantic with thirst and desire. But the girls were a little out of their comfort zones, and despite Klaus's undeniable beauty, they didn't _trust _him. I turned my attention back to the blonde and said very quietly.

"You want to join me and my friend in our car. It is completely normal and you are going to allow me to drink from you," I said, making sure I had her undivided attention. The compulsion worked and she nodded mechanically. I could tell from the way her friends were now moving with Klaus towards the car that he had done the same. He took the back seat with the two darker haired girls and I settled into the passenger seat with blondey on my knee. She allowed me to tilt her neck to one side and brush her hair away from her neck.

_Thump, thump, thump._

The blood was calling to me and I couldn't control my desire any longer in the confined space. With my last coherent thought away with Elena, I sank my teeth into her perfect skin and let the beast inside take over.

"I think we deserve a little fun after all that hard work," Klaus said once we'd dropped the bodies off and were now driving into town. It was almost midnight and the clubs and pubs were just opening up. Klaus directed me down a little alley which the car just about squeezed down, and ordered me to park behind what looked like an abandoned warehouse. We clambered lazily out and I followed him inside. Music was blasting out of enormous speakers and lights were flashing from all angles.

"Where are we?" I shouted over the music.

"This is 'Blood Ties'. It's a little haunt of mine. Great place. Where Vampire's and the Vampire obsessed can…integrate. Count yourself absolutely lucky to be allowed inside," he replied, easing his way through the body of dancers on the dance floor. We made it to the bar and settled ourselves between two rather large men.

"You think you're doing?" one grunted, angling himself so that he was 'squaring' up to me. I laughed and simply bared my fangs in warning. He soon backed off with an apology and him and his friend moved elsewhere.

"Some of them pretend to be part of the superior race and pick on those who they believe to be human. Sometimes their judgement is appalling," Klaus said, as he ordered two rum shots. We chucked them back and the man (human) behind the bar slammed two more down in front of us.

"This is Bill. He's a good friend of mine," Klaus explained and the dark haired man nodded without a smile. He then vanished to serve some other customers. I shot my rum before Klaus and then turned to assess the situation. Most of the girls in here were Vamp-obsessed, looking for a hunky member of the un-dead to take home. Most of the males were horny Vampire's looking for vulnerable women to take home and most probably, feed from. Then I spotted a familiar face on the dance floor. She was stood completely still, unmoved by the hustle and bustle of the dancers. She had her head tilted to one side and a smile hooked her lips. Her curls cascaded down the front of her blue vest. Her hip was cocked in her painted on black jeans in a way that would make any man weak at the knees. At first glance I thought she was Elena, but on closer inspection (and the hair give-away) I knew it was Katherine. She saw that I had seen her and straightened her body. She crooked a finger at me, beckoning me, before turning and disappearing into the mass of people.

"It's hot in here," I mumbled to Klaus who was talking to a girl sat on the bar stool beside him. She had short spikey black hair and heavily made up eyes. Klaus ignored me. "I'm just nipping outside to get some fresh air." I said to the back of his head, knowing he would hear me. Then I eased myself off the chrome bar-stool and pushed my way towards the exit. I burst out into the cool night air and scanned the desolate courtyard for any sign of Katherine.

"Stefan. Long-time no see. How've you been?" she breathed down my neck, slowly circling me to finally come and stand in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly.

"You know that Elena isn't dead, right?" she smiled, showing her perfectly white teeth which I knew to be so deadly. "And shacking up with your darling big brother. Of course, there is a killer on the loose so she's probably safest there." Her smirk couldn't get any bigger. I pretended these facts didn't bother me.

"I'm protecting both of them by being with Klaus. It's something I have to do. As soon as he knows, even suspects, that Elena survived, he will be straight back to Fell's Church to finish the job he started," I hissed.

"Do not think for one moment that he doesn't know, Stefan. How could you be so stupid? Of course he knows. He hasn't trusted you since the second you left home! He's been attempting to create his own race of new beings, new creatures, but he's been failing. Every werewolf he tries to convert ends up dead. It doesn't work. And why? Because your pretty little doppelganger isn't dead," Katherine snapped, her eyes sparkling dangerously in the dim light.

"What is he waiting for then?" I challenged, not wanting or daring to believe her poisonous words.

"For you to crumble maybe? Or maybe he's planning on killing you and then killing her? Or maybe he is just waiting for the right moment to bring you all down," she said.

"Go home Katherine. I believe that the second he finds out Elena isn't dead, he'll be right back to Fell's Church and she will be killed. So for now, she's safe. As long as I am here, she is safe. And as long as she is living under the same roof as Damon…" I hesitated, "…she's safe."

"You really are that stupid. Oh Stefan, good luck…" she sighed, and with a shake of her head, she was gone. I waited, staring after her into the pitch-black night, before turning to head back inside. There was a chill in the air that had nothing to do with the winter weather. But my path was blocked my something tall and strong.

"That was what I was waiting for. You're confession," Klaus hissed, and with a smile that was as cold as ice, he lunged at my face.


	9. Chapter 9

Not sure if you will like this chapter, I'm feeling like the story is going a bit slow, but hopefully things will heat up in the next few chapters if you just stick with it :) Let me know what you think, and if you have reviewed, I have taken your ideas into consideration! Thanks again for everything!

* * *

><p>9. Elena<p>

The sound of my phone ringing brought me from the land of dreams to the present. I groped for the device under my pillow and stared angrily at the ID. Groaning, I pressed the green phone button.

"Bonnie," I said, my voice hoarse and dry from lack of use. The sun stretched lazily through the gap in the curtains and cast a thin line of light across my pillow. I scrunched up my eyes and remembered, painfully, the alcohol consumption from last night.

"Elena where are you?" Bonnie asked. Her tone was worried and slightly impatient.

"I'm…I'm in bed, why?" I said. It wasn't a lie.

"Who's bed? You're not at home. I'm at the hospital with Jeremy," she snapped accusingly. I sat bolt upright and I was suddenly wide awake.

"What? What's going on?" I asked, leaping as fast as my slow aching body would allow out of bed and scrambling for my jeans from last night which hung across the end of the bed.

"He never went home last night so Ric went looking for him. He was sprawled across a bench outside one of the bars. He's taken something, Elena, and he was pretty out of it. Ric drove straight to the hospital then called you. But no one knows where you are! So he called me instead and I rushed straight here," she explained. A wave of guilt washed over me as I scrambled into clean underwear and tugged on my jeans. I'd meant to call home. I'd meant to explain everything to Alaric. I'd got lost in my own misery…

"Bonnie, I'm on my way." I cut off the call and shoved the phone into my pocket before shrugging out of my PJ top and rooting through the unpacked duffel bag for a clean fresh shirt.

"You okay?" Damon asked from the doorway, scaring me and making me jump out of my skin, "this is the second time this weekend I've caught you half dressed," he smirked.

"Jeremy's in the hospital," I gasped as I shoved my arms into my favourite pink and purple shirt. I was struggling with finding the buttons when Damon came to stand in front of me. He put his hands on mine and I stopped still. My eyes met his with confusion and a hint of curiosity. He slid his hands up my arms to my shoulders and slid the shirt off.

"Its in-side-out," he breathed, flipping it round behind my back and easing my arms back in the right way round. He then very slowly buttoned it up for my, leaving the two top buttons undone so it was open just above my breasts. He cocked his head to one side and smiled contently. I didn't realise I'd been holding my breath until he stood back and I breathed out. Then I was back into action mode and I reached hurriedly for a brush before pushing past Damon and rushing down the stairs.

"I'll drive," he said, suddenly at the bottom of the staircase. Damn his super-human speed and strength, "what has your darling brother got himself into this time?" he asked with a cocky smile as he reached for his car keys and held the door open for me.

"Got himself stupid drunk and stupid high," I explained, rushing towards Damon's smooth black car parked in the driveway. He opened my door and I slid inside.

We drove in comfortable quiet, and I mentally thanked Damon for giving me that time and space to just think, not having to speak about unimportant small things or having to keep up a conversation about the strange goings-on. We pulled up at the hospital surprisingly quickly, and Damon led the way to the ward he 'suspected' Jeremy would be at. A kind nurse informed us that we only had several minutes to see him before visiting time was over, and pointed us towards a curtained off bed. I whipped the curtain open to find Jer lying on the bed, eyes wide open staring at the ceiling. He didn't even turn to look at me. Bonnie was sat in the chair beside him, holding one of his hands, the position that I should be taking. I felt like I had let my brother down. Two strong hands came down on my shoulders and I turned to see Alaric stood behind me.

"Where have you been Elena, I was worried sick," he said, his voice thick with emotion. I looked into his eyes, their dim sparkle faded but not forgotten. I searched his entire face, noticing things I hadn't dare see the last time I'd looked. His whole face looked weathered as if years had passed; the skin around his eyes sagging slightly and his lips turned down sadly at the corners. His hair was receding and the normally almost-golden brown was beginning to wilt and turn grey. The pain of losing Jenna had hit him hard. Sucked into our world and losing something close because of it hurt, I knew as much as anyone, but it broke my heart to see Ric this way. We shouldn't be his priority and both me and Jer needed to see this.

"I'm really sorry Ric. There is no excuse. I shouldn't have just left you in the lurch like that," I said, finding it really hard to meet his eyes.

"I was just worried about you. Are you staying with Damon now?" he asked, shooting Damon a wary glance. I had to hand it to the vampire; he was being surprisingly good, not snapping or jumping to my defence.

"It's my fault Ric. I had reason to believe that Elena was in danger last night when I went to check on her. There was someone in the house, a man in a ski-mask. I think he could be the one who is killing all these women. I thought that the best thing to do was to ask Elena to move in with me for a while, as a means of protection," he said calmly.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Bonnie piped up. We all turned to face her and she was stood up now, glaring at me. Her chocolate brown eyes bore into mine and I could almost feel their fire.

"Bonnie, I didn't have a chance…" I sighed. I knew this was coming.

"Elena, I haven't spoken to you in weeks and the first time we get in contact it's because you weren't around to look after your brother. Instead you were shacking up with your boyfriend's pycho brother! What's going on with you?" she cried.

"I'm really sorry. I meant to…"

"Save it Elena. I know how broken you are after everything you've been through, but you're being selfish. Jeremy lost someone too, and all you can think about is saving your own ass!"

"If that man was there for her then she'd probably be dead by now! If she hadn't got out of that house and moved some place safe, then ski-mask-creep could have got her," Damon snarled. A small ripple of admiration touched my heart and I risked a timid glance at him. He was standing with his arms crossed, but his eyes were wide with power.

"She could have told someone," Bonnie retorted. Jeremy went on staring at the ceiling.

"How are you feeling Jer?" I asked, moving towards him and putting my hand in his. I knew that Jeremy blamed me for everything that happened to Jenna and our family, so it surprised me when he squeezed my fingers back.

"I don't remember last night," he mumbled.

"Can you come home?" I asked.

"They want to keep me in overnight because I'm a risk to myself apparently," he explained, a sulky nature to his voice. The dainty blonde nurse popped her head through the curtain and told us that she was 'really sorry' but visiting hour was over.

I kissed Jeremy good bye and reassured him that everything would be alright and then followed Damon, Bonnie and Alaric down the corridor. Bonnie hung back to walk with me and Damon must have realised that I needed to speak to her so he stalked ahead.

"Me and Caroline are worried about you," she said to me.

"There's no need to worry about me."

"We haven't seen you. You haven't spoken to any of us. You've lost so much weight," she said, pulling at my shirt. I batted her hand away and stared forwards.

"I'm fine."

"I love you Elena, and if I could take your pain away I could. But I think you need to move on with your life," she whispered.

"I can't just forget," I said.

"I'm not suggesting for one second that you forget. Do you think you'll be back at school soon?" she asked.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready Bonnie," I replied. It was only since saying them words that I realised how true they were. I wasn't ready for normal life yet.

Damon was waiting for me in the car and once I sat down in the passenger seat and shut the door, I burst into tears. I dropped my head into my hands and just cried. All the sadness of the past few months just overflowed and the guilt just poured out of me. I knew Damon felt awkward, but he reached over and put a hand on my back, rubbing it in soothing circles. He then turned me to him and wrapped me up in his arms, his hold tight and comforting. Once my sobs had subsided into miserable sniffles, he reached across me and snapped my seat-belt into the clip. As we drove home, I laid my head on the window.

"Where are we going?" I asked when I realised that we were heading away from the Boarding House.

"Well, I thought you might need a little cheering up, so I'm taking you to the most beautiful place I know," he said, turning off the main road onto a small country lane I'd never seen before.

"I feel so terrible. This is all my fault. Jenna, Jeremy. My friend's don't trust me; I've got everyone worrying…" I said, shaking my head. Damon said nothing, but stopped the car and opened his door. He came around to my side and held it open for me.

"It's not your fault, Elena," he told me, taking my hand and leading me through the thick woods which tangled around us. The sun cut its way through the leaves and cast delicate shadows across the ground. Once we walked a little further into the forest, I could hear something. The sound of water. Like leaving a tap on. As we got closer, I could tell it was some kind of fast running water.

"And this, my dear, is my favourite place," Damon grinned as he led me to the edge of a small, but beautiful, waterfall. The bright sunlight shone through the water, casting a dancing rainbow just above.

"Damon…it's…wonderful," I smiled, staring out across the water.

"You want to go in?" he asked hopefully, kicking off his boots and shrugging out of his leather jacket. I shrugged, unsure, but is probing gaze made me think 'what the hell.' Damon seemed to have this effect on me; I thought as I slid my feet out of my ballet flats and took off my cardigan. I watched as he tugged off his shirt and stood speechless for a moment. He really was perfect. I stepped forwards and put my hands on his well chiselled chest, sliding them up to his shoulders. Before I knew what I was thinking, I placed my lips on his. The kiss was only brief, a simple show of my thanks to him for being so supportive after everything. He moved his hands to my elbows and then to my cheeks. His lips were soft but cold as ice.


	10. Chapter 10

_Not sure how this chapter will go. I found this chapter really difficult to write so I'm not sure how you will find it to read. Please let me know if you enjoy or if you were disapointed and thought it was terrible! Review please, many thanks to those who do! Lots of Love!_

* * *

><p>10. Damon<p>

Our lips parted and I could tell she was embarrassed. I knew her emotions; she was feeling guilty, as if she'd somehow betrayed Stefan. She dropped her eyes and shuffled nervously, touching her hair and lips. I touched a finger to her chin and forced her to meet my eyes. She smiled weakly.

"Let's get in then," I grinned, turning to the edge of the rock and waiting for less than a moment before lurching myself off. I arched in the air and hit the water hands first, legs following smoothly after. I resurfaced and shook the water from my hair. Elena was still stood on the rocks above, peering down at my.

"Come on Elena!" I called up. I watched as she leapt off the rocks, clapping a hand over her mouth to stop herself from breathing in the water when she plunged in. I waited and her head popped up beside me, couching and spluttering.

"It's freezing in here oh my god?" she gasped, swimming towards me.

"Don't be such a baby," I grinned, splashing water at her. She scowled at me before sending the water splashing my way. She reached me and leapt at me, ducking my head under the water. I breathed in a lungful of water and grabbed her legs, dragging her in with me. There was a moment underneath the water in which we circled each other before returning to the surface. Elena gasped for air whereas I just spat out my mouthful of water out and gave her a charming smile. She laughed shortly, and in doing so swallowed more of the cold water. She then began to swim for the side of the pool, her arms swinging over her head in smooth butterfly motions. I followed after her and reached the rocks just before she did. She shot me an accusing look but allowed me to give her a boost out of the water. I hoisted myself onto the rocks beside her. I noticed she was shivering so suggested that we start the walk back to the car. She agreed and stood up, leading the way up the slippery bank. A few times she slipped, her bare feet losing grip on the ground beneath us. I placed my hands on her hips to guide her. We finally reached where we'd left our clothes and I watched her carefully as she slid her feet into the flats and fumbled with her cardigan. I tied my boots in half the time and then draped my leather jacket around her shivering shoulders. She looked up at me gratefully and then I put an arm around her shoulders and led her back to the car.

It was almost five by the time we arrived home, the sun just beginning to set in the winter evening. Elena shuffled into the house before me and I went straight to light the fire. She curled up on the floor in front of it, just staring at the flames licking up the chimney. I took my jacket and hung it on the coat-rack and her cardigan too. Her jeans were still sopping wet but her shirt had begun to dry in the car on the way home.

"Fancy something to eat, I'll order you a pizza?" I suggested, pouring myself a drink. My senses had begun to flag and I realised I hadn't had a _real _drink in a while. At the though, my gums began to ache.

"I'm not hungry," she muttered, but I picked up the phone anyway and ordered a plain cheese and tomato pizza, because I knew Elena wouldn't eat any other kind. It didn't take long to arrive and when it did, a slow smile spread across her lips. She ate some, and I had to hand it to her, she did well considering everything.

"Thanks Damon. I think I'm going to ring Alaric and Bonnie, check how everything is going, and hopefully explain myself," she said, wiping her mouth daintily with a napkin. She stood up and disappeared out of the room, leaving me to clear up. Without a word, or a sound, I disposed of the pizza box and the remains that would go to waste since I didn't eat human food anymore. Then I poured myself another drink, downed it in one, and sat down heavily on the couch. The daily paper was on the coffee table and I decided to have a quick scan while I was alone. The front page read 'Killer' in larger black letters and I read that three more girls' bodies had been found. I groaned and flicked through to 'see page three' where I read about Jane, Karla and Emma, this monster's latest victims. The cover up story was that they'd been murdered and their killer was at large. Women were advised to stay indoors as much as they could at night, and if they were out, never go out alone. I slammed the paper down and began pacing the room, anger bubbling inside me. Whoever was doing this was on my turf and it was pissing me off.

"Is everything okay?" Elena asked quietly as she came back into the room. She was wearing a fresh vest and a pair of black sweat-pants that hugged her body perfectly. Immediately I seemed to calm a little, if only for a moment. My hunger, my thirst, still ran strong through my body. I stalked to the kitchen, followed by Elena, and snatched a blood-bag of O positive. I didn't even bother to heat it up, but began to drink hungrily. Elena watched, trying to keep the disgust from her face, but I saw it. It was still there, hiding behind the blue of her eyes. I turned away to finish it, and threw the empty bag in the bin.

"What's going on?" she asked once my breathing had stilled. I felt better, but still on edge, still angry. My human emotions were exhausting me, and I almost envied my brother, who I was sure, by now, had switched his off.

"Three more bodies have been found. It's the same killer. He must _want _something. These killings aren't just hungry killings, the bodies are never drained and the cause of death is never a bite wound. These women, these innocent girls, are being fed from, and then poisoned, left to die… If he is a Vampire, he's controlled and concise. I've never seen anything like this since Stefan's ripper days, but he was more bloodthirsty. He drained the bodies and left nothing behind," I said. She cringed at my last words and turned away.

"I'll view the bodies tomorrow, and then we'll get to the bottom of it. I promise," I said, putting my hands on her shoulders and turning her to me.

"I need to see their names," she said, shrugging off my touch and storming to the couch. She grabbed the paper and flicked angrily through the paper. I was there in less than seconds, ripping it from her grip.

"Damon!" she snapped, trying to snatch it from me.

"It's better if you don't see," I said, remembering the faces of those poor girls splayed openly across the pages of the news, their rotting faces, once so beautiful and shining, and now hollow and empty. She continued to reach for the paper, but I thrust it on the fire. She stopped, still gripping my arm. We both stood, mesmerised by the flames as the paper shrivelled up into nothing. I watched the words 'Killer' disappear.

"Damon! I wanted to see!" she snarled, attempting to hit me. I dodged, only making her angrier. She lunged at me, trying to hammer her fists against my chest, but I gripped her wrists firmly and wrestled her onto the couch. I pinned her body with mine and waited for her battering to subside. But it didn't. Instead, she pressed her mouth to mine. It was nothing like the soft touch of lips from before, a kiss of friendship and thanks. This time it was heated, hungry. I was shocked but responded, moving mine with hers. She tugged her hands free and knotted them in my hair, pulling tightly as if holding on for her life. She wrapped her legs around me as I sat up and began towards the stairs. My tongue ran out against hers and traced the thin line of her lips. She granted me access and our tongues danced for dominance. We were in my bedroom, and she was tugging off my shirt, desperate to claw at skin. She pulled me down onto the bed and I kissed her chin, her eyes, her jaw, her neck, and her lips again, needing to taste more of her. I fisted her hair in my hands and pulled, so she arched her back. I ran my hands down her body, across her hips, down her legs, hooking her knees around me to get closer. My hands fumbled with her belt and I slowly peeled her jeans away, never taking my eyes from hers. I kissed her knees and she giggled. Ticklish. I had my fingers hooked in her underwear when she stopped. Rigid. I pulled away from her and listened to her breathing heavily and watched as her cheeks turned pink. She placed her hands over mine and then shuffled away so she was sat up.

"I can't… I feel…It isn't…" she breathed and I knew she felt guilty, again. I grumbled at the sudden halt in our behaviour, but I didn't press the issue. I nodded and moved away so that I was sat on the edge of the bed, ready to leave. It was surprising how much my cold dead heart ached to be close to her, in more ways than just one. I realised now how much I wanted her. How much I needed her. How much we needed each other. She crawled across the bed and placed her hands on my bare chest, tracing the lines gently with her finger. I shuddered under her touch. She sat beside me and leant her head on my shoulder. We sat there for what seemed like hours before she spoke.

"If we do this," she gestured to the bed, "then we become more than what we are. I don't want to lose you, Damon. Because I need you. I love you," she whispered, taking my head in her hands and kissing me softly on the lips. I smiled at her.

"I'll always love you Elena," I replied, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Then I stood to leave. She grabbed my hand and I turned to look at her perfect face. Her sparkling eyes peered up at me with such innocence, such sincerity, that all I could do was smile.

"Don't go…" she breathed. I lifted her up gently by the waist and helped her under the covers. Then I lay beside her, on top of the sheets, and began stroking her hair.

We spoke about everything. My past live, pre and post Vampire; My family before I was turned; Katherine; My brother; The witches; Her family; The death of her parents; Stefan; Jenna; Jeremy; school: everything. We laughed and I even had tears in my eyes. The conversation began to quieten at around twelve thirty, when I noticed Elena's eyes begin to droop and her breathing deepened. By quarter to, she was fully asleep.

"Goodnight Princess," I smiled as I turned out the light.


	11. Chapter 11

11. Damon

It was about three in the morning when I woke. A nagging thought forced me from my dreamless sleep. I looked to my left at Elena's sleeping form and was glad that she had temporary peace of mind. She deserved her rest, her dreams, where everything in her life was normal and she was happy. So I was smiling as I carefully rolled off the bed and cracked my neck. While she slept, I was to go and visit the morgue. It was about time this killer was stopped. So I shrugged on some fresh black jeans and a black tee before pulling on my boots and shrugging into my leather jacket. Leaving a note on the kitchen counter for Elena, I swooped out of the house. It was still dark and the rain was hammering down against my wind-screen as I drove towards the hospital. I didn't bother to switch on the windscreen wipers as I could see perfectly well, but when a figure stepped out in front of my car, I had to slam on the breaks fast. I peered through the glass at the tall slender girl and my blood began to boil. I swung out of the car and made it to her in a second. Gripping her throat with my hand I slammed her body against the hood of my car.

"What are you doing here Katherine?" I growled, bringing my face close to hers. Her deep, penetrable blue eyes stared up at me with a hint of amusement. The fear that should have been there wasn't.

"Hi Damon, nice to see you…" she gasped, her hands over mine trying to pry them away.

"I thought we made it clear that we never wanted to see you again?" I snarled at her.

"Your brother didn't meet me with such venom in his words. Now let me go before I have to hurt you," she demanded. I gave her a rough shove before removing my hand and turning away from her. I moved to get back in my car but she was there shutting the door before I could slide my body in.

"So you and the doppelganger eh?" she grinned, winking at me.

"Why are you here Katherine?"

"Funny. Stefan asked me the same question. Well Damon, my answer to you is the answer I gave him. I want to help you," she smiled, and if I'd been gullible and naïve enough, I would have believed her. But as it stood, I believed nothing that she said.

"Yeah, and I'm supposed to believe you because…" I left the sentence hanging, ready for her to jump in and justify herself whenever she felt like. I trusted not a bone in her body.

"You know I was bored one day, so I took a stroll, curious to where Klaus and his lap dog decided to travel to. When I heard word from a little grey witch…"

"I haven't got time for this," I groaned, shoving her aside. Suddenly she was on my back with a hiss, her arms slithering around my neck. Her fangs were out and poised just below my ear. If she sunk her teeth in, she would hit my jugular. It wouldn't kill me but it would hurt and I meant what I said: I didn't have time. So I did the smart thing and stopped still. Satisfied, she continued.

"And so I followed this little grey witch's directions and I came to a little flat. Inside this flat was a very cosy set up, and it absolutely reeked of Stefan. And blood. And death. And Klaus," she whispered their names, and her tongue snaked out and licked my ear. She then nipped it and I knew she's drawn blood, "Of course I got out of there as quick as I could, but I stuck around for a little while. And I learned from some man in a club that the only reason Klaus's little hybrid experiments don't work is because of your little pet at home," I could feel her smile against my hair as she slowly slid to the ground. She stepped carefully so she was positioned, once again, between me and the door.

"Why should I believe a word that comes out of your poisonous mouth?" I snapped, but a cold chill had spread across my skin and the hairs on my arms were standing on end.

"He's on his way here now. With Stefan in tow. Ready to rip her apart. And I'm telling you now he won't stop at anything to get what he wants. And you know what that is? Elena. But dead Elena…" she said and the air around us was thick with energy. Her words were true, I could tell.

"Get in the car," I ordered, pushing her aside and sliding in behind the wheel, "tell me everything you know," I said, slipping the car into gear. "Oh and Katherine," I added, revving the engine, "if you lie to me, or leave anything out, I _will_ kill you." And with that I sped away towards the hospital, a terrible feeling following behind.

Of course it was easy for me and Katherine to slip past security at the hospital and despite her helping herself to a blood bag (or two) we got to the mortuary with no bother or hassle. She didn't understand what any of these girls' bodies had to do with anything, and she didn't know why I cared, but it was something I had to find out. Something lay within these deaths that I wasn't seeing. I was _missing_ something. Something potentially vital. No one was in the cold, dim, metallic room, but I checked every isle just instead. Katherine locked the door as I searched for the new body. I rolled her out on the frozen metal tray that she was stored in and a twist in my stomach tightened when my eyes examined her pale white face. There was no blood, but scars indicated clearly that she had been through a trauma. Emma was slender and blonde, like the others, and about 17 or 18. She had gashes on her wrists that showed she was a regular 'Vampire user' and a long deep cut across the white of her skin told me how she had died. I lifted one of her heavy lids and stared at her cold blue eyes. Then, with a shake of my head, I shut her back into the tiny, confined freezer. I couldn't help but think that she could have been Elena.

Could have been Elena.

That was it! All of these girls, all of these murders, the girls were all slender, blonde, blue eyed, around the same age, attached to Vampires in some way. Emma's boyfriend had been an abusive one. Vampire. Karla was addicted to blood loss. All these girls' secrets were entwined in the dark world of the supernatural, and they were found dead. The ski-masked man had been in Elena's house the night I moved her to the Boarding house. He was after her, and I had been right, these killings were all warnings. Klaus? No…it couldn't be. He was all the way…but he was coming back…for Elena…

"Katherine, what made Klaus come back to Fell's Church?" I turned on her.

"He was waiting for Stefan's confession that he was still in love and protecting Elena blah blah you get the idea blah," she muttered, twisting a long strand of her curls around her finger. She met my eyes and must have read the desperation and realisation there because she was unlocking the door and stalking down the corridor beside me in less than seconds.


	12. Chapter 12

I apologise for the wait, I hope this chapter is okay. I'm almost done, and I hope you enjoy the last few chapters! Thank's for the reviews, keep them going please! Thanks a lot. Sorry for any mistakes or non-make-sences ;)

* * *

><p>12. Elena<p>

I opened my eyes and I was in my own bedroom. The purple curtains were drawn so that the room was comfortably dark in the morning light. I looked down at the matching bedspread and cover and breathed in the smell of home. When I flipped open the covers I looked down at my white and blue shorts and tee pajamas and a slow smile spread across my lips. I fisted the sheets before hopping out of bed, wrapping my favourite dressing gown around my body and heading down the stairs. The smell of fresh pancakes and syrup wafted from the kitchen and when I rounded the corner, I saw my Dad at his usual post at the cooker. My heart gave a small lurch as I moved towards my Mum. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me with the big blue eyes that I saw every day when I looked in the mirror. She smiled and placed her hand over mine. It was cold as ice. I jerked my hand away and a terrible ripple of fear washed over my body as I slid out the chair from under the table. It screeched across the tiles and I flinched. My Dad turned to face us and slid two pancakes onto each of our plates.

"Where's Jeremy?" I asked.

"He's in the woods, playing amongst the graves," my Mum answered casually, cutting her pancake into tiny pieces. She speered the first with her fork and put it in her mouth. I was mesmerised, but as I watched her, she began to whither. With each mouthful of food, her face lost more weight and she began to shrivel until she was a skeleton. She smiled a toothy grin at me before her fork clattered noisily onto her plate and she crumbled into ashes. I let out a scream which seemed to echo around the tiny kitchen, and made to scoop up the black dust on the chair. Tears streamed down my face and I looked up for my Dad's help. He had a frown knitted to his forehead and he was staring at his hands. I followed his gaze and watched as the skin on his fingers began to peel back, stripped away from his bones so that they were bare. The skin continued to peel away, down his arms, across his torso, up to his face, leaving behind his white skeleton. I screamed and reached out for his hand. My fingers found his just before the ash began to fall around me. I closed my eyes tight shut and felt the cold landing on my skin, coating my hair. When I opened my eyes, I was outside, my house gone, and the snow was thick beneath my bare feet.

* * *

><p>I woke with a start, my head pounding and a real sense of sorrow and loss heavy on my heart. I rolled over and looked up at the ceiling, painted black like the night sky. I knew this wasn't Stefan's bed, and memories from last night flooded through me. I clapped a hand over my eyes and sighed a deep sigh. The dream had been so vivid, and I felt as though I was mourning all over again. I missed my parents so much, and it had taken me months before I finally grasped the fact that they weren't coming back. Of course I'd had nightmares, terrible haunting dreams, but this one had been different. I could smell my home, I could feel my Mum's flesh, and I could hear their voices. A tear rolled down my cheek and I carefully brushed it away before getting out of Damon's bed and finding my clothes. I took them with me to Stefan's room and dumped them on the desk-chair. The room was still tidy, but it felt cold. Like something wasn't right in here. Something had changed within me, and I didn't feel safe in here anymore. I quickly pulled on some fresh jeans and a clean shirt, fished my phone from under the pillow and left as quickly as I could. I had several missed calls from Jeremy and the familiar feeling of dread rushed through my bones. I had two voicemails so I started with those.<p>

"Hi Elena, I'm home. They let me out last night saying I was stable, but I can't drink for a while. I'm fine. I'd like to see you. Alaric is here; don't worry if you're not ready to come home yet. I love you," the first said, and it was so good to hear his voice. I smiled and pressed the next one.

"Elena. Something is wrong. There's someone in the house. I'm hiding in the wardrobe but they're turning the place up-side-down. I don't think…Elena they've found me…" his screaming and a ferocious roar cut the call off. I stood frozen to the spot, staring down at my phone. I had to get home, something terrible had happened. I rushed into the kitchen and found the note telling me Damon had some 'things' to sort out and to stay where I was. He'd be back soon, he said. But I didn't have time to wait around. The voicemail had been received in the early hours this morning when I'd been asleep. When I should have been looking after my brother. I swung out of the house and into my car, faster than I'd moved in a long time. While I was driving I dialled Jeremy's cell. No reply. I tried again. Nothing. With a cry of frustration I tried the home phone. It rang to our overly cheerful answering machine. I threw my phone across the car and put my foot down.

It was clear something was wrong when I pulled up at my house. The door was open, just slightly, but it was open. I didn't bother to lock my car, but rushed up the porch steps and blundered into the house. I choked on my own cry of shock at the state of my home. The small table which stood in the hallway was broken to pieces, the phone which usually sat on top strewn across the floor. There were bits of paperwork, china, glass, books, pillows everything everywhere. And there was a dark liquid dripped on the carpet which I had a terrible suspicion was blood. My couch was ripped to pieces and the living room door was off its hinges. I tried to move silently, afraid that whoever did this was still inside. But when I reached the kitchen I could no longer keep my shocked horror to myself. Alaric lay amongst the rubble, blood covering his skin. I shrieked and dropped to my knees beside him. His head was at an unnatural angle which I knew meant that his neck had been snapped. His eyes were wide and staring, the horror of what he had seen stained there. His hands were clenched into fists, suggesting he's been trying to fight. My own hands flitted over his body uselessly, praying that there was something I could do. But I knew there wasn't. He was dead. He was gone. He wasn't coming back. I cried openly, loudly, with such sorrow that I felt angry. Furious. Both of his ankles were broken. He had had no chance against whoever, whatever, had done this.

I very carefully shut Ric's eyelids and crossed his arms across his chest. He could have been sleeping. And with my blood boiling, I snapped into action. My hands were slippery with blood and my jeans soaked with it. My shirt was a mess. I was about to head up the stairs and change, when the phone began to ring. The haunting ring tone made me jump and I stood frozen at the bottom of the stairs staring at the device. It rang several times and then jumped to our happy message. I waited for the beep and then listened to the hoarse breathing that came through.

"Elena," the voice finally said. It drew out the word in a sing song fashion that made the hairs stand on end, "Elena I know that you're there. But it's fine if you don't feel like speaking at this moment in time. Only, I have something that may be of interest to you…" there was a noise on the other end, some scratching as if a piece of material was being dragged across the phone. And then I heard my brother's voice.

"Elena…" he sounded sleepy, maybe drugged. I leapt for the phone and pressed it desperately to my ear.

"Jeremy! Jer, can you hear me. Are you okay? Where are you?" I breathed.

"Trees…And Mum and Dad, they're…" he muttered, and I could hear that every word he forced was an effort.

"I don't understand…" There was the scratching sound again as the phone was taken from Jeremy.

"Hello? Jeremy?" I cried.

"Jeremy's gone now, Elena. I'm glad we could get your attention," the sly hoarse voice rattled down the phone and I could hear a smile in his voice.

"Where's my brother? Please don't hurt him! Who are you?" I demanded.

"Come and find me…" he sang.

"Where are…please?" I begged, but the line went dead.


	13. Chapter 13

I wrote this chapter over a couple of days, so I hope it's okay. I didnt read over it before I posted, so please ignore any typos! Thanks for everything :)

* * *

><p>13. Elena<p>

I slammed the phone down and rushed from the house, leaving the door wide open. I threw myself into the car and scrambled with my keys in the ignition. It took several attempts to start the engine, my hands shaking uncontrollably. After taking a moment to breathe several deep breaths I tried again and the car grumbled to life. I shifted the gear to first and stepped hard on the accelerator, turning my steering wheel and pulling fast onto the road. Suddenly, and don't ask me how, I knew where my brother was and I took the road that was so familiar to me.

* * *

><p>The graveyard was silent and empty. The rain slashed through the sky and hit my skin like tiny needles when I stepped out of the car into the cool morning air. The sky was grey, thick clouds covering the sun. I pulled my leather jacket further around me and shivered. I was so used to this place and under any other circumstance I would feel at home; comfortable despite the sadness in my heart. And yet now I felt sick to the stomach, forcing myself to breathe slowly. The rain soaked my hair and my clothes stuck to my skin. I don't know what I expected, but I didn't expect the silence. No birds sang in the trees, no dogs barked, there were no cars, and there was no sound of any other person amongst the graves. I looked around, scanning the surrounding trees for any sign of movement.<p>

"Jeremy?" I called out, hoping he would somehow stumble out into the open and we would be able to go home, and everything would be okay. But there was no sound. No Jeremy. Nothing.

I allowed my legs to carry me forwards, leaving my car behind, onto the path that I was so used to walking. My parents were ahead, but the comforting feeling that their stones usually provided wasn't there.

"Elena." There was a cold voice which rattled from the shadows and a tall dark figure stepped out from the trees. My entire body went rigid and I stared up at the black-clad man. He was dressed from head to toe in black, complete with a ski-mask. My blood ran cold in my veins and my anger slid away, replaced with utter fear. I knew straight away that this was the man; this was the creature that had killed all those girls. My instincts were to run, so I turned and sprinted for my car. I made it several paces before my feet were swiped from beneath me and I went tumbling to the ground. My palms connected with the concrete path and I felt my skin being ripped away. I dragged myself to my feet and stared around. The figure was nowhere to be seen, and I examined my hands. They were slightly grazed, but no blood had been drawn.

"There is no use running," the ski-masked man laughed, suddenly beside me. "Checking for scratches? They're all under your skin. In your head." He sniggered. Suddenly my head was burning. I screamed and clutched my head. I felt as though a fire was spreading inside me, burning everything. Pictures flashed behind my eyes, Stefan and his destruction of a number of girls, death, blood everywhere, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, my parents, Jeremy, Klaus, Alaric...

"No!" I roared, dropping to my knees. Suddenly everything stopped and I was exhausted, drained of all energy. I breathed heavily, learning more about my memory in those few seconds than I could ever remember out of choice. I could see a thick cloud of mist rolling across the ground, slithering up every gravestone as though it were alive. The man bent down beside me and grabbed my chin with a vice-like grip. He forced my eyes to meet his and they were blacker than the night sky.

"I'm so glad you could get here on time," he hissed at me. "Time to call the Big Man then, get this party started!" He grinned, and with his other hand he snatched my arm. I tried to pull away with a whimper, but he held me tight. He then pulled a short thin knife from his pocket and I knew what was coming next. He pierced my skin and I cried out in pain. Very slowly and very deliberately he dragged the blade across my palm. Whoever this was couldn't be a vampire, but surely with such strength and speed he couldn't be human.

"Please stop!" I sobbed, watching the blood bead at the surface and trickle across my fingers. My knees were shaking, and the only reason I was still standing was because of this man holding me up.

"Elena! Oh how I have missed you! How have you been?" a terrifying voice boomed around the trees, a voice that was all too familiar. I felt my body tense up and my heartbeat increase. Klaus stepped into the clearing and beamed a sickening smile at me.

"Where is my brother? Where is Jeremy?" I asked.

"He's quite safe; I just needed him to get you here. It was no good you being at the Salvatore mansion. My dear friend here was never supposed to have been spotted by Damon. If he'd never been seen, you would never have left home," he snarled and the man who held my arm tightened his grip on my arm slightly. "But no matter, eh, it's all worked out well. You're blood smells mighty fine," he grinned, moving closer. On instinct I drew away, but suddenly Klaus had grabbed both of my wrists and lifted my bleeding hand to his lips. He breathed in very deeply and his eyes rolled to the back of his head for just a moment. I curled my fingers around the wound, clenching my fist. But he shook my hand and forced my fingers he licked the line of blood. I squealed and tried to struggle free, but Klaus's friend grabbed both my shoulders.

"Please let me see my brother!" I begged, "why did you have to kill Alaric? He's never done anything to you!" I cried, the image of Ric's dead body flashing up in my memory.

"Ah, he was just in the way," shrugged Klaus, stepping away from me, "and as for your worthless little brother, he's here…" he said, and whistled like he would to a dog. I could hear faint footsteps, and Jeremy slowly walked towards us, each movement slow and deliberate. His eyes were wide and fixed forward, staring and unseeing as if in a trance. I shrugged off the creature's grip and rushed forward, aiming to throw my hands around Jeremy. But I never made it to him because Klaus lunged forward and grabbed a fistful of my hair. I squealed and then he threw me across the ground and my head connected with a marble grave stone. My vision blurred as I cried out and then struggled to sit up. I could feel myself fading into unconsciousness but I forced myself to keep my eyes open. I pushed myself onto my hands and knees.

"You're a strong one Elena," muttered Klaus, bending down beside me. I gasped and spat out a mouthful of blood before clambering clumsily to my feet.

"You've compelled my brother…" I accused.

"He's under strict instruction that should you refuse to give up your blood for our cause, then he is to kill himself," he said very casually.

"You can't! Please! He's all I have; I'm all that he has… please Klaus…" I begged.

"You know, when your boyfriend betrayed me, I dealt with it."

My blood went cold and the world swam. Stefan. Even thinking his name hurt me.

"So don't think I have any mercy or emotion that would stop me from killing either of you," he grinned.

"Did you kill Stefan?" I breathed my voice barely above a whisper and my words slurring together.

"I did what I had to do," Klaus shrugged off the comment, "now enough talk, hand your life over to us."

"Why can't you just take it?" I snapped.

"You see, the witch's spell on your doppelganger blood states that you must willingly give your blood for the hybrids to be born. So give in!" he yelled, his voice booming like thunder. I flinched and turned to face Jeremy. He stared at me, his blue eyes that mirrored my mother's eyes totally blank. "I should tell you that you have about ten minutes before I snap my fingers and ickle Jeremy drops over there," he shrugged, jerking a thumb over his shoulder towards my brother, "I've had a long couple thousand years and now I'm getting impatient!" he snapped.

"Klaus, I'm sick of waiting," Klaus' friend hissed, and something hard cracked me over the head. I hit the ground for the third time, but this time I couldn't keep the world in focus. With my last conscious thoughts with Damon, everything went black and the graveyard disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14

**Really quick inbetween chapter.**

* * *

><p>14. Stefan<p>

My head was banging like a human hangover. I opened my eyes and looked around the dark room. My memory had slipped and I had no idea where I was or how I got here. There was a movement and the sound of feet as a rat scampered across my chest. I sat up, very slowly, and tugged at the chains around my wrists. Clearly laced with vervain, the metal burned my skin. There was another noise and two large doors were tugged open. The sun hit me and my skin began to frazzle. I screamed out and struggled against my constraints. A familiar figure stood in the light, casting her shadow across my body and providing temporary relief.

"Elena?" I breathed.

"Wrong," she grinned and moved towards me. She crouched down and touched the chains, but the vervain burnt her skin too. She pulled away and turned to gesture someone else inside. My brother hopped into the container and stood staring down at me.

"Oh hello little brother," he snarled.

"Look what I've found," Katherine sang, lifting something from the ground and passing it to Damon.

"Your ring. Klaus clearly didn't want you to die here," he said and then lunged, punching me square in the jaw, "that. Is for everything you put Elena through," he growled and dropped the ring into my hand. I groaned and tasted my own blood in my mouth.

"How did you find me?" I grunted.

"I've been following you. Klaus has been so busy sorting out his Doppelganger revenge he didn't bother to cover his tracks or change his vehicle. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be to find you," Katherine shrugged.

"Get me out of here," I snapped, and Damon reached down to pull the chains away. They were broken and on the floor of the container before they could even burn his skin and I dragged myself to my feet. Klaus had given me a good beating, and I knew the only reason I wasn't dead was because of all the human blood I had consumed. He'd broken my neck about two hundred times before finally folding the vervain chains around my body.

I followed Katherine out of the van and looked around. We were, by the looks of things, in the middle of the forest. Thick trees surrounded us and the rain which I could hear falling didn't hit us for the canopy of leaves protecting us.

"Where is Elena?" I asked, trying to care, but finding it hard to push through the vampire emotion barrier. Damon looked at me with the strangest look, and for the first time in over a hundred years I saw true hate flash up behind his black eyes.

"At home," he replied.

"No she isn't… Do you realise what you've done?" I snarled, suddenly very aware of Klaus' plan.

"What's that then?" Damon asked, closing in on my. There was such fury in his expression, such loathing and anger that I was afraid of him for just a moment. I thought he was about to pull out my heart and kill me forever, and in my weak state, he could.

"Now boys, let's not rip each other apart just yet," Katherine interrupted, winding her way between us and pressing a hand to each of our chests. She pushed with enough force to make us take a step away from each other. "We need to go now. Look at the air. Something is changing, and I don't think it has anything to do with global warming," she smirked.


	15. Chapter 15

Nearly there now you guys. I have three more after this and then that's it I think. Hope you enjoy xxx

* * *

><p>15. Damon<p>

I drove through the trees with such speed a normal human would not have been able to dodge the thick trunks. I didn't need to go home, because I knew she wouldn't be there. I pulled into the Gilbert drive way and my blood ran cold when I saw the front door banging in the wind. All three of us were out of the car and searching the house in seconds and I walked into the kitchen.

"Oh Alaric," I muttered, crouching but avoiding the blood. The man who I'd learned to actually like and get along with, the one human man that I had respect for, was dead. I shook my head and closed my eyes, taking a moment to compose myself. Stefan came to stand behind me. I straightened up and searched my brother's face for some form of emotion, sadness. But there was nothing but cruel acceptance in his eyes.

"Find your humanity again brother, otherwise you will find what we're about to do extremely difficult," I said coldly, shaking my head. He cocked his head to one side and frowned.

"Don't you understand? I am bound to Klaus. There is nothing I can do unless he is dead," he said and them turned and headed out of the door. I watched him leave and then checked Alaric's fingers for his eternity ring. It was gone. He was really gone.

"She's not here, but there is sign of a struggle upstairs. There's blood everywhere but it isn't your girl's," Katherine said as she bounded into the room, "Oh," she said when she saw Ric's body, "well that would explain the blood…" she muttered. I felt her hand snake its way into mine. Surprised, I looked down at our joined hands and she gave my fingers a tiny squeeze before dropping them and turning to leave.

"I have an idea," she said, but just as we reached the door, my head began to burn, just as it had that day I'd seen the killer at this house. Katherine heard it too and screamed beside me. Stefan came running and made it to the door, but couldn't reach inside. He ran straight into an invisible wall and stumbled backwards.

"What's going on?" he cried.

"I have no idea," I muttered once the pain had subsided.

"Who owns this house? Legally?" Katherine asked, rubbing her temples.

"Elena does…" I said.

"When Jenna died, we had to be re-invited inside. What if…" Katherine suggested dully and I grabbed her by the throat. I pinned her against the side of the door and my fangs extended. She stared at me with wide eyes and Stefan made to lunge inside the house again, only to hit that same barrier.

"Damon let me go!" she squeaked and her voice brought me out of my momentary madness. I released my grip and her hand flew to her neck where mine had been just seconds before.

"Don't even suggest such a thing. I'm sorry, but she can't…Elena can't be dead," I panted, running a hand through my hair and pacing backwards and forwards.

"She's not dead," a familiar voice came from the top of the stairs. I turned on my heel and prepared myself to pounce, but the little red-headed witch who was stood on the upstairs landing was no threat to me. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes were puffy and red. She began the decent down the stairs very slowly and very carefully.

"Is this your doing?" Stefan asked from the doorway, pressing his palms flat against the space where the door would shut. Bonnie nodded and with a jerk of her head Stefan fell into the house.

"I was protecting myself. I didn't mean to hurt you," she sniffled.

"Have you, erm… Do you know what's going on?" I asked quietly.

"No. I came here to apologise for everything. And to see Jeremy. And even to hand some late work to Ric," she said, a small desperate laugh escaping her throat, "but I found this instead. This state… Everyone gone…" she continued, wiping away a tear which rolled from her eye.

"Have you called anyone, told anyone about Alaric?" I asked.

"I didn't know what to do. His wounds…he isn't…he's not been killed by a human. His legs are broken, his neck is snapped, and he's bleeding from every pressure point…" Bonnie squeaked and dropped her head into her hands. Her sobs filled the silence and I felt the need to comfort her.

"Bonnie, is there anything you can do?" I asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Her head snapped up and she stared accusingly at me.

"Anything I can do? Me? This is your entire fault! If it wasn't for you and your brother then Elena's life would be normal!" she cried angrily, flinching at my touch. The angrier she got, the heavier my head felt and the pressure built up inside me.

"Bonnie calm down, you're hurting my head…" I asked quietly. She stepped back and closed her eyes, releasing the pressure within me. I thanked her and then proceeded to think. Elena could be in danger, she could be dead by now, and we were all just standing around. There had to be something we could do.

"We need to find where Klaus has taken Elena so we can save her, Bonnie. Can't you track her or something?" I begged.

"She's with her parents," Bonnie sighed, her eyes rolling into the back of her head and she dropped to the ground. I reached out and caught her before she hit the floor. I carefully sat her up on the stairs and her eyes snapped open.

"She's at the graveyard, but she's in danger, we need to get there!" she yelled.

"Klaus is too strong, we need help. We can't fight him alone!" Katherine said as I turned to leave the house. I swung into my car and kicked the engine into life. Bonnie sprinted towards me and hopped into the passenger's seat, staring stubbornly at me.

"Bonnie, it's going to be dangerous," I told her. Katherine stood by the side of the car and knocked on my window. I rolled it down as Stefan moved to get into the back.

"Oh no you don't Stefan, I can't trust you," I snarled at him as he shut the door behind him. He slid into the middle seat and grinned at me, baring his fangs in warning.

"You need all the help you can get, brother," he growled and I saw Bonnie recoil in her seat. He turned to her and winked.

"If your inhumanity and blood lust gets in the way, 'brother'," I spat the word, "then I will have no trouble in tearing out your heart." I stared up at Katherine impatiently but she didn't move.

"I'm not coming, Damon. I've been running for too long to walk right into his hands."

"We outnumber him!" I gaped at her.

"But not overpower. He's stronger than you can ever know. And he didn't do all this alone," she said carefully, her eyes flicking to my backseat passenger before meeting mine again. There was a hidden warning in her eyes, and I could see she was afraid.

"Katherine…" I breathed.

"I'm sorry, Damon," she said, and then she was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

16. Elena

I never even imagined death would be so comfortable, so warm and complete. So final. In fact, I always feared death, and the death of my parents was like punishment for thinking too deeply about it. To think that the last few years of my life were spent around the hands of the Decider is a strange thought, and unsettling to live with. But to die with them is a good thing, a feeling of home. I know that I'll see my parents soon. I'll see Jenna and I'll be able to apologise to her. I'll see Ric, and I can ask for his forgiveness. Because all of their 'passing over' is because of me. So to see them, to join them, it's a special thing. But then there's the waiting. Waiting in the blackness. There's no pain, no feeling, no nothing. Just black. Just darkness, covering everything like a blanket. Like snow. Hiding everything in shadow, where the light is just behind. This is what giving in feels like. This is acceptance. But then I think about the fact that I will never see that light, never see the sun rise and set again and the recognizable emotion of sadness creeps back into my being. Into everything I am. I'll miss the summer time, the warmth of the sun on my bare legs. Even knowing I'll be with my family again doesn't comfort me when I think about the summer. I'll even miss the fragile world of winter. And then there's Jeremy. My little brother. He's no innocent in this world, but he doesn't deserve to be left with nothing, with no one. The last of the Gilbert's living alone. I can't leave him like that, it will be too much. He's lost too much already in his sixteen years. And Damon. My beautiful saviour. He is the reason I left my hiding place in the shadows and he is the reason I stepped into the sunlight again. He is the reason my grief, my never ending regret and guilt lessened over the months after Jenna's untimely and unjustified death. He is the reason I was able to survive being abandoned my Stefan. I can't die yet. It isn't my time. There are so many things in this world which I haven't said thank you for, so many people I haven't said thank you and goodbye to. This is what fighting feels like. This is survival.


	17. Chapter 17

17. Damon

So I was one down. So all I had was a traitorous, blood-thirsty, vampire and a grief-ridden witch with me. So what. We were strong and the majority of us still had our humanity intact.

I bit my lip as we rounded the corner and pulled off the main road onto the thin winding gravel that led to the graveyard. I could hear the loose stones popping beneath the tyres. Bonnie was biting her fingers nervously and Stefan was whistling a tune. The rain which had been falling all day was beginning to subside, but the mist that snaked its way across the ground in the cemetery was thick and almost impossible to see through. I stopped the car and climbed carefully out. I could smell blood in the air, strong and penetrating. My mouth watered and I realised I hadn't fed in a while. Stefan followed me into the open and froze when the scent caught his nose. Bonnie stayed in the car for a moment longer than us and then slowly opened her door. She stepped timidly towards me.

"I know the way to their gravestones," she said and led the way through the mist. Suddenly something dropped from the trees above and landed in front of us.

"I know you!" Stefan accused, clicking his fingers as if that would help the name float into his head.

I recognised his scent, despite the lack of his face-wear. "You know ski-mask dude?" I questioned.

"He was at the bar the night Klaus killed me. His name is…Tim…no…Bill!" Stefan cried, "He works with Klaus."

"Where is Elena?" I hissed.

"Follow me children," he laughed and turned on his heel. I trusted this man less than I trusted the sunlight, but he was all we had and so I followed him. Bonnie clutched my arm and Stefan strode ahead. We came into a clearing where the mist thinned and the trees were spaced further apart. The first thing I noticed was Jeremy. He stood at the edge of the clearing staring forwards, his eyes large and glistening. He was under a huge dose of compulsion. Clearly this was Elena's bait. Then I saw Klaus sat on the ground with his legs crossed under him. He was examining his nails as a woman would in a salon. He glanced up with a bored expression, and when he saw us, a slow smile spread across his face.

"I've been waiting for you guys!" he cried, jumping up and striding forwards. Bill circled us threateningly and came to stand beside Klaus.

"Ah, so it's you two. The blonde killers eh?" I snarled, "What was the point in all those murders? Did you learn anything about yourselves?"

"I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner! I ordered my friend Bill to kill those girls as a threat, a warning, to Elena here. And I thought that you of all people, Damon, would realise! Did any of you really think that I honestly didn't know that the Doppelganger wasn't dead?" he laughed, a loud cackling sound echoing through the trees. I scanned the area for Elena but I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Where is she?" I snarled, my patience wearing thin.

"And so you found my dear friend Stefan," he grinned, thumping my brother on the back, "He wasn't hidden very well, I will admit. Not my main priority," He shrugged.

"Klaus, where is Elena?" Stefan asked his tone casual as if the question was slipped into normal conversation. There was the sound of rustling from the trees and a woman stepped into the clearing. She was holding Elena in her arms and she slowly walked to the centre of the circle of trees. I held my breath and watched as she dropped her to the ground. Her body hit the leafy floor with a heavy thud. The woman, Vampire, put her foot on Elena's body and rolled her onto her back. There was blood in her hair and she had cuts on her hands Fear hit me like a ton of bricks and I had to stop myself from breaking down. I just knew she was dead.

"No!" Bonnie screamed. Her voice was high and desperate. Her hands flew to her mouth. Her tears were coming hard and fast and she wailed as she rushed towards Elena. The woman made to stop her but Klaus just gestured to let her allow Bonnie to sink to her knees beside her friend. "Elena!" she shrieked, her hands fluttering over the body in desperation. She draped herself across her and I heard her heavy sobs muffled slightly. My cold heart broke at the sight of this act of utter sorrow.

"You monster," I breathed. I grabbed him by the shoulders and wrestled him to the ground, but he was stronger than me and had me pinned down in less than a second. He roared furiously and made to sink his teeth into my neck. I threw my hand up just in time and he ripped into my arm instead. I cried out and thrust him upwards, throwing him to one side. I scrambled to my feet and faced him. He threw his head back and laughed loudly before wiping the blood, my blood, from his mouth with his sleeve.

"Any minute now and you'll be just like me," he chuckled as I rubbed the bite mark. I stared down at it expecting my flesh to peel and burn, the poison to spread through my veins, but instead I watched as the wound began to heal. Klaus frowned and cocked his head to one side. He strode towards me and snatched my arm, examining the freshly repaired skin.

"That is not supposed to happen, she's dead!" he roared. He stalked back towards Bill and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

"What's happened?" he screamed.

"Klaus, I can't have you creating those creatures. They're an abomination. With the girl dead, you will never have any of those hybrids again," smiled Bill, his eyes sparkling. He shoved his arms forward into Klaus' chest and he stumbled backwards.

"You betrayed me!"

"It's her blood that would have turned them. Her pure, warm blood, fresh from the veins, clean from the pumping heart, mixed with the poison of a vampires bite will create your monsters. But now you'll never have them in your plan," Bill cackled. Klaus leapt for him then and punched his fist right through his chest. Bill stopped in his movements, his face freezing over in pain. Klaus grinned wickedly and pulled out his heart.

"How's that for a pumping heart," Klaus hissed as Bill's body hit the floor. I stepped over the witch's body and dropped to my knees beside Bonnie. But there was something wrong, or right, with Elena. Her cheeks were pink and her eyelids were flickering. I took her hand in mine and felt her pulse beating weakly beneath her skin there. Hope jolted through my own veins and I pulled her body onto my knees.

"Oh she is a fighter," grinned Klaus from just behind me. I rolled her body gently back onto the ground. Standing up, I put my body between him and Elena, but he knocked me aside and grabbed her by her arms. He forced her to stand and then lifted her eyelids.

"Time to wake up," he hissed and her eyes snapped open. He moved away and she dropped to her hands and knees. She gasped for air and stared around her.

"Damon!" she gasped and I helped her to her feet. I put her behind me and prepared myself to tear him apart.

"Where's your backup, Damon?" Klaus spat, circling me like an animal. I was about to open my mouth to threaten him when Katherine stepped out from the trees.

"Right here, Klaus," she snarled and suddenly men and women began to filter through the trees. Vampire's lined the clearing and Klaus watched as he was surrounded. I watched as he tried to calculate an escape, and then he leapt at me. I batted him away and he slid beneath my arm. We grasped at each other's throats and I threw a punch to his face. He staggered backwards and then ducked away from another swing. He grasped Elena from behind me and in one swift movement sunk his teeth into her wrist. She screamed out and fury bubbled over all my other emotions. I dived at him and knocked him away from Elena's body. She ran towards Jeremy and threw her arms around him, knocking him off his feet. As he hit the ground he seemed to wake and he screamed loudly. He contorted in pain and his body writhed on the ground. His back bent at an impossible angle and then he lay on the ground, still. I listened to Elena burst into tears and Bonnie rushed forwards, dropping to her knees beside them. Klaus moved to bite me, but I knocked him away and he fell into Stefan. Quicker than I could have imagined, he spun around and attacked my brother, ripping into his shoulder. Stefan let out an ear-piercing shriek and stumbled backwards. Elena's blood lingered in his veins and spread throughout his body. I watched in horror as his face contorted. His hair began to grow down across his neck and his arms and even crawled dangerously across his face. Within moments Stefan was gone and in his place was a giant wolf. Everyone froze but Stefan didn't turn on anyone. Instead, he stayed perfectly still, whimpering at the ground. Klaus clapped his hands loudly and let out a triumphant howl.

"Finally!" he cried, throwing his hands up, "Any of you make a move and I swear he will tear you all to pieces!"

"Thing is though Klaus, he's out of your control now. His compulsion was to serve you as a Vampire. Theoretically, he's no longer on the Vampire radar. And therefore he serves himself," Katherine called.

"So he's on our side," I grinned, finally something good coming from all this.

"Are you telling me you brought no backup yourself Klaus?" I taunted as I watched his face fall. He eyed the distance between himself and Elena, trying to work out how to get to her in the time it took Katherine's army to descend on him. The woman who had dragged her into the clearing stood by, but she was frozen in fear. Clearly a new Vampire, she was easiest to take out. She was beginning to back away from the situation when Caroline stepped forward from amongst the Vampire's surrounding us and snapped her neck. She shrugged her shoulders at me and simply said "Someone needed to start this off, and she was annoying me." I couldn't help but smile and then everything happened so quickly. Klaus tried to make a run for it, but we were ready, and we stopped him before he could even reach the trees. Katherine shouted something to the other Vamps and the ground shook as they thundered towards me. I jumped aside just in time for them to grab Klaus. With a shriek he was dragged to the ground and the Vamps set on him like a rabbit set on by dogs. I heard the unmistakable sound of flesh being torn apart and bones crunching. I turned to face my brother, but the giant wolf that had stood by just moments ago had vanished. I shook my head, putting the thought to the back of my mind and striding towards Elena and Bonnie. Bonnie had her arms around Elena in a vice-like hold, and the tears still rolled down her cheeks. Jeremy had had a bad reaction to being pulled out of compulsion. Elena wasn't crying, but she gave me a sad look.

"Are you okay?" I asked the stupid question and Bonnie stared at me incredulously. Elena spoke before Bonnie could lay into me.

"I will be. Look," she smiled, lifting Jeremy's hand. On his ring finger, a gold band rapped around the flesh. Ric's eternity ring fit safe and snug. Despite myself I let out a sigh of relief and pulled both girls into my embrace. Bonnie clung on and then they both slowly pulled away.

"Stefan was here. He's one of them now?" Elena asked quietly. I nodded, but an idea had begun to form in my head.

"It's going to be okay," I said, and I meant it. Elena forced a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and slowly rapped her arms around my neck. She touched her forehead to mine and closed her eyes.

"I wish I could thank you enough," she breathed, "for everything."

The terrible events of the night, and the horrific one still taking place seemed to slip away. All of the Vampire's, all the wolves in the world dissolved into the background and it left me and Elena alone for just a moment.

"You don't have to. Just promise me one thing," I whispered, "Stay with me forever?" I grinned playfully, kissing her forehead.

"Is it wrong?" she asked, "to feel the way I do about you, and yet Stefan and I never really truly ended? I have no reason, nothing at all, to justify being here with you."

"Love is never wrong," I quoted cheesily. This elicited the correct response. She snorted with laughter and her giggles shook her body. There was a true smile across her face now. I placed my lips on hers. It was a quick show of affection and it was the best I'd felt for a while. She was alive. Everything else would fade away and we could deal with it later. I examined the bite wound and gently kissed it until all was left was a small scratch.

"We need to get you to the hospital. Katherine will clean all this up," I said, but no one moved. Suddenly, as if on cue, Katherine stepped away from the warzone. Her simple jeans and tee outfit was stained with blood and her skin that resembled Elena's was painted red. She walked towards us and handed me something.

"This will come in handy when Stefan returns. And he will return," she said, and dropped Klaus' heart into my palm.


	18. Chapter 18

18. Elena

It turned out Katherine was now free from Klaus and it was this selfish motive that drove her to help us. She knew of many Vamps that hated and wanted to rid the world of Klaus, and also (despite our disbelief) had many that owed her a favour. Everyone knows that the originals cannot be killed just by any means. They need a dagger made from the white ash tree driven through their chests. But for now, this form of death would keep him 'dead' for long enough. Damon needed the heart for something before it was returned and destroyed along with its owner. However, I had my suspicions that Katherine wasn't all bad, and she truly wanted to help. If not me, Stefan and Damon.

Damon.

Oh Damon.

Sat in the front of the car behind the wheel was my Angel. My saviour. He'd been at my side throughout everything, and now here he was protecting me ever more. The sun had set behind the trees and the sky was a deep dark blue, not quite pitch black yet. I was so tired I could have fallen asleep right now.

Bonnie, my best friend, sat beside Damon in the passenger seat. She was staring out of the window and she hadn't spoken a word. My bets were on the fact that she was terrified, and rightly so. She'd witnessed something today that human eyes should never witness. No, Bonnie was stronger than the average human. Witches blood coursed through her veins, giving her powers beyond what she understood. She'd been through more in one day than anyone should go through in a lifetime. She thought she'd lost me. She thought she'd lost Jeremy.

Jeremy.

My brother lay across the backseat, his head in my lap. His skin was pale and cold and his chest failed to rise and fall. His eyes were frozen closed and his spine broken. His heart didn't beat beneath his chest. Thankfully, Alaric had given him something before he'd met his end. He'd placed his eternity ring in Jeremy's hand and that is what saved him. From the inside, Jer's body was mending. Slowly he was being pieced back together. Soon he'd be good as new, thanks to Alaric.

Alaric.

Ric had been good to us, to Jeremy, following and prior to Jenna's death. He'd been a Vampire hunter, trained to kill. He'd also been my History teacher, but he'd been our friend, our ally. The sadness of his death overcame me and tears threatened to overflow once again.

"Bonnie, I can make you forget," Damon said quietly, breaking me out of my fragile thoughts.

"No. I have to remember. It's what keeps me human, right?" she asked, not tearing her gaze from the window.

"What keeps you human are the emotions you hold so dear. This day is not something you wish to hold in your memory," he said.

"But I can handle it. In time they'll go away. I have to remember what it felt like when I nearly lost…" she trailed off and she shot a glance over her shoulder at me. Her eyes were large and frightened, but there was relief hidden deep within. She would be okay. I knew it.

"Is something else bothering you Bonnie?" Damon asked.

"Just something I can't forget. Something bothering me. That witch, he had so much power, and he used it for such terrible things. All those girls…" she shuddered and then continued, "But I have those same powers, we're the same. And yet I couldn't do anything. I wanted to help. But I just froze. I was weak. I was useless!" she gasped.

"Bonnie you are not weak," I laughed.

"I couldn't do anything…" she sighed.

"That… is what makes you human Bonnie," Damon grinned, "Don't worry about it. You did what anyone else in your position would have done."

Jeremy began to stir beside me. His chest was moving as he breathed again, and his eyelids were fluttering. Very slowly, as if waking from sleep, he opened his eyes. He was clearly amused by what he saw because low chuckles began to come from his throat. I helped him to sit up and then threw my arms around him.

"You scared me," was all I managed to say.

"What happened?" he breathed after peeling me away from him. I settled to leaning my head on his shoulder, one arm slug across his body keeping him close. He hooked one arm around my own shoulders and waited for a reply. Me and Bonnie exchanged knowing glances and she reached into the back of the car where she squeezed my hand and then took Jeremy's. We sat like this, in comfortable silence, the rest of the way to the hospital after promising to explain everything later.

"You're still under compulsion, Elena," Damon invaded the quiet as he pulled into the car park and I realised I'd been fading in and out of consciousness.

"Huh?" was all I managed.

"Klaus compelled you to wake and you were forced into awareness. That's been slowly breaking all the way here," he explained. I was about to panic, but the world was spinning and I had to focus on keeping Damon in my sight. "Don't worry; it's normal for this kind of thing to happen when compulsion is used to put someone to sleep and vice versa." He shrugged. I shook my head to try and stay awake, but my vision was blurring and the edges of my sight turning black.

"Just let go, I'll be right by your side," he breathed, and I couldn't fight it any longer.

When I opened my eyes, I was in hospital. Damon was asleep in the chair by my bed. My vision was blurry still, but I felt that he'd woken up and he took my hand, kissing my knuckles.

"They said two days and you'll be great to go home," he whispered.

"Jeremy?"

"All clear. No broken bones," he said ironically, "he's at the boarding house. You and he are going to stay there for a little while. At least until after…" he stopped and ran a hand through his hair. I stared at him and waited for him to carry on, "until after the funeral." He finished at a whisper. Alaric. The memory flooded my mind, but I threw up an emotional wall to keep the painful grief from drowning me.

"Is there nothing we can do?" I begged.

"I have suspicions the authorities have already taken away his body. I went to the house earlier today but he's gone," he said and there was a disturbed tone to his voice.

"How's Bonnie?" I asked, refusing to cry.

"She went home last night," Damon said. The nurse came into the room, gave Damon a flirtatious wave, pushed some fluid into one of my drips, and then sashayed out of the room. Damon's eyes never left mine. "A few cuts, but most of her damage is mental and emotional." He finished once we were alone again.

"I wish…we could…I wish we could…help…help her…" I breathed, but the drugs were entering my system and I could feel my mind being ripped away. I was even surprised at myself when I began to giggle.

"Careful getting high," was the last thing I remember Damon whispering before I was settling into a dreamless sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

19. Elena

During those two days in hospital I had several frequent visitors. Damon was by my side every moment he could spare, when he wasn't out cleaning up the mess we created. Bonnie came to my bedside with cliché grapes and magazines to keep me sane. She fed me the gossip of school and I was assured that she was almost back to normal. Her head had cleared and her eyes were happier than I'd seen them in a while. Jeremy came to see me that day, sitting on the end of the bed and smiling the whole time. I was fully aware of the energy which flowed between my brother and my best friend, and I almost felt as though I was intruding. The nurses were much more lenient with my visiting hours than the other patients, whether or not it was to do with Damon's influence on them. On the second evening, Caroline slipped inside my room and took the seat beside the cold metal hospital bed. A tall, dark figure stepped in after her. I looked up and met Tyler's eyes. He assessed my bandaged arm and stitched forehead, took in the balloons and half eaten box of grapes and smiled a warm smile.

"How you doing Elena?" he asked moving behind Caroline and placing his hands on her shoulders. I looked from them to her face and read the excited smile that lit her from the inside. I matched her happiness with a small grin and nodded at the both of them. This was the boy that Caroline had been keeping secret.

"Let's just say the worst is over," I said quietly, reaching for Caroline's hand. She wrapped her fingers around mine and squeezed reassuringly.

"Katherine dealt with Klaus. I don't know if she'll keep her word, but she promised to hold out until Stefan is back to normal. We've tracked down a distant relative who claims he knows where a white ash dagger may be hidden. But we can discuss and think about that when you're back on your feet," she smiled, leaning forward and speaking conspiringly to me. I nodded a small gesture to show I understood that we had a darker challenge at hand.

"Have the authorities released Ric's body yet?" I asked her, my voice taking on a grave tone. Caroline looked puzzled and pulled back.

"His body?"

Something in her tone made the hairs on the backs of my arms stand on end. I shook my head and turned away. For some reason, my instincts were yelling at me to shut up.

"She's exhausted. Maybe a dream she had?" Tyler explained to her and I felt it easier to go along with the idea. It was a nice thought to think that maybe I had dreamed seeing his mangled body on my kitchen floor. A terrible nightmare, but an even worse reality. I bit back tears and forced my thoughts to linger elsewhere.

"Anyway Elena, we only dropped by. We best get going," Caroline said, leaning across and hugging me painfully tight. She released me and Tyler slid his hand into hers. He nodded a farewell and then they were gone, leaving me alone with my muddled thoughts.

I was discharged from hospital the next day early morning. Damon came to pick me up and he was radiating positive energy. His skin glowed a healthy colour despite his pale complexion, and his smile was contagious. He slung my overnight bag over his shoulder and took my hand in his. He led the way to his car and opened the door for me, a gentleman's gesture. We were on the main rode in seconds. I looked at the warm blue sky and couldn't help but feel content. I knew we had more hardships to face, and a true challenge. Killing Klaus once and for all would take time, but it was possible. It was a future I was willing to pursue. With Damon by my side the entire time. With that thought I shot him a sideways glance and couldn't help but grin widely when I saw him singing along to the radio.

We pulled up at the boarding house and I was shocked to see Stefan standing in the driveway. He was leaning casually against the front porch and he came around to open my door. I was torn between throwing my arms around him and punching him in the face. I chose the former. To my surprise, he locked his arms firmly around me too and then slowly drew away.

"I know I've lost you, Elena, and for good reason. But I want you to know that if it's what it takes, I'll fight for your forgiveness," he said quietly, his eyes boring into mine. My emotions were tangled, but as Damon hooked an arm around my waist I knew where my loyalties now lay. I didn't hate Stefan, but he had left me when I most needed him, and trust doesn't just bounce back after that.

"How are you here?" I asked.

"The blood of the killer," he grinned, shrugging a shoulder, "Katherine saved me Klaus' best bit! I got to drink straight from the heart, and in doing so, he renounced his claim over my blood. I'm now 90% Vampire."

"And the other 10%" I asked.

"Human," Damon replied, tapping a finger dramatically to his brother's chest, "when Klaus injected his venom into Stefan's veins, he broke the compulsion that turned his humanity off."

"It will take time to re-gain though," Stefan grinned devilishly.

"Now, I'm not sure how you're going to take it Elena, but we have a surprise for you," Damon said, steering me towards the house. Jeremy was sat in the living room watching a film on his laptop, and he merely glanced up and waved as I walked in. I expected no less and no more from him, but shot him a playful pout nonetheless. And then I saw him. Stood in the kitchen, with his hands in his pockets stood the face I thought I'd never see again.

"Ric…" I gasped, rushing forwards and throwing myself at him. He stumbled backwards with a chesty laugh but squeezed me hard against his chest. I couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my face, tangling in my hair and in Alaric's. He gently eased me away and held me at arm's length.

"But how?" I breathed.

"That would be me…" I timid voice said from by the fridge. I hadn't even noticed Bonnie stood in the kitchen with us. I stepped towards her and she gazed at me with worried eyes. She took her bottom lip between her teeth, anticipating what my reaction would be to this. I wiped away the tears which refused to slow and pulled my best friend into a hug that spoke more than words could ever say. We stood in the kitchen this way until finally I peeled myself away.

"I realised what I had to do after that moment in the car on the way to the hospital. I realised how I could help, what I could do, how I could be useful. I couldn't let you lose him…" she breathed, lifting one shoulder in a simple shrug. In that moment, in that second, turning to face the people who I held most dear, I knew everything_ would _be okay, and the words Damon had said so often, had drummed into my skull, finally sunk in. _We would be okay._

* * *

><p>And that is the end my pretties! I hope you like it and I'm really praying I haven't left anything out and I've cleared everything up! If there are any loose strings that I haven't tied, please ask and I shall hit my head against a wall!<p>

Thank you so much for reading, and submitting reviews! I really appreciate it. Let me know what you think of the end and the story as a whole!

Thanks again!

Laura xxx


End file.
